I'll Always Be There For You
by Ms.Smilee
Summary: "Why did you stay?" I asked. I looked into his eyes. "Because Ally, I care about you. I was worried." he told me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't leave me." I whispered. "I won't ever leave. Ally, I'll always be there for you." FULL SUMMERY INSIDE
1. Trying To Find A Place In This World

**A/N: Hey! Okay so I haven't written a fanfic in a while. I gave up on my other ones. :( But I have hope in this one! I just know that I will finish it! This is the first multi-chapter that I will be dedicated to! Hope you like it!**

**SUMMERY**

**Shy Ally Dawson moves to a new town and knows right away that she'll be nothing more than the shy girl. And she's right. She hopes that she'll make it through her last years of high school without incident. She sucecceds until she becomes close friends with her neighbor Austin Moon. She fights with her feelings for Austin and her crush Dallas. Ally goes through many feelings and tries to sort out all of her emotions. She isn't sure where her heart is anymore. She isn't sure about her life anymore.**

**Sorry if the Summery sucks. I'm not that great at them. :(**

**Dez: When are you going to show them the story?**

**Me: Dez? What are you doing here?**

**Dez: I'm waiting for you to show them the story!**

***Shoves Dez out of the way***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally, if I did Austin would be dating Ally already. :) I also do not own any songs on this fanfic. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~I'll Always Be There For You~**

Chapter 1: Trying To Find A Place In This World

Third Person P.O.V.

Allyson Dawson looked at the blurry green landscape as their car drove through a forest in Minnesota. They were almost to their destination. Rochester, Minnesota. Where they were going to live for the next four years because her dad bought a store. She would attend John Marshall High School. She would be the new girl, again.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Asked her dad Lester. She looked over at him from the passenger seat.

"Um, yeah. I'm just a little, uh, car sick, that's all."

"Don't worry! I'll pass. And we're almost there anyway!" Her dad exclaims enthusiastically. She rolled her eyes. Her dad was always trying to find the best in everything. She put her earphones back on and turned up the volume so that she could tune out whatever her dad was going to say for the next thirty minutes until they got there. The song that was currently playing was Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. By the time the song ended she was fast asleep.

Two Hours Later. . .

Ally's P.O.V.

"Ally! We're here! Wake up!" yelled dad.

I rubbed my eyes groggily. "We're here? At our house?" I asked.

"No, we're here in Rochester." I looked out the window. It's a nice city. Lots of tree's. I opened my car window and took a deep breath, it smelled like rain. I looked up and saw clouds over head. I really loved the rain. To me it meant renewal, it washed everything away. I wanted to be outside when it rained. I always like taking walks during a rainstorm.

We passed by John Marshall High School. Where I would be spending my next two years of school, then I could to college here and help my dad out in the shop.

Soon we were on 15 ½ Street Northwest. Our house number was 860. I looked to my right and saw a blonde boy playing basketball shirtless. He stopped playing long enough to smile and wave at me. I blushed looking down.

"We're here!" exclaimed dad. He drove onto the driveway and turned the car off. I looked at the house. It was a dark green, two story house. It had a tree in the front yard, very shady. The house didn't look that old, but it didn't exactly look brand new. I liked it though. I walked out of the car and stretched my legs. I heard a truck(one that was not our white truck) and turned around. The moving truck was parking alongside the sidewalk.

"Come on Ally! We have to get all of this furniture inside before it rains!" Dad told me. I sighed and grabbed my box full of my favorite books. I used the spare key my dad gave me and opened the door. It squeaked annoyingly, it needs some oil. I walk through the living room, it has light brown wood floors and white walls. I turn right and walk up the stairs and into a hallway. On my right is a door, I open it up. It's a master bedroom, my dads room. I open another door on my right, a closet. At the end of the hallway is a bathroom, my bathroom. I walk back down the hallway. There's a door across from the closet, it's a guest bedroom. Where's my room? I walk down the hall once again and discover that I missed doorway to my left. I open the door and see five steps that lead to another door. Huh, interesting. I try opening it. It's locked.

"Dad? Is my bedroom door locked?" I call out to him.

"Yes. The key is at the top shelf of the closet."

I go back to the closet and open it. I stand on my toes trying to reach it. I have always been really short. My fingers touch something cold and metal. I grab it and turn it in my hands. It's an old looking key with swirls and vines.

"Did you get the key Als?" call my dad.

"Yeah I got it." I call back.

I walk over to my bedroom door with my box of books. I set the box down. I stick the key in the lock and turn it. When the door opens I walk inside and look around. The wall on the right has one window looking out into our backyard. The left wall has one medium window facing the front yard. The wall opposite of the door has two windows twenty feet of each other. I could see a small empty lot with lots of grass. A little meadow. But it wasn't the fact that I had four window that had caught my attention. It was the grand piano sitting in the right corner of the room. It had a white sheet covering it. I gasped, setting the box down and walking over to the piano. I pulled the sheet to the floor and looked at the beautiful piano. It was a black grand piano that didn't look new and has been collecting dust for some time. It needed to be cleaned but it was in excellent condition. I sit down on the bench and grab my song book out of my hand bag. My song book is like a journal where I write down all of my feelings and secrets, I also write down songs. I open it up to a page and start playing the song. I sigh, loving the feeling of piano keys under my fingers.

_I don't know what I want._

_So don't ask me, cause I'm still trying to figure it out._

_Don't know what's down this road. I'm just walking, _

_Trying to see through the rain coming down._

_Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do._

_I'm alone, on my own._

_And that's all I've known._

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong._

_Oh, but life goes on._

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world._

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans._

_And I'm wearing my head on my sleeve._

_Feeling lucky today. Got the sunshine._

_Can you tell me what more do I need, and tomorrow's just a mystery._

_Oh yeah, but that's okay._

_I'm alone, on my own._

_And that's all I know,_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong._

_Oh, but life goes on._

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world._

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission, but I'm ready to fly._

_I'm alone, on my own._

_And that's all I've known._

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong._

_Oh, but life goes on._

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world._

_Oh, I'm alone, one my own._

_And that's all I've known._

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world._

_Oh I'm just a girl (x3)_

I hum for a couple of seconds more before letting my hands fall back into my lap. I didn't know what I was going to do with this new life. But I knew that I was going to be okay. I knew that my mom was going to be with me and my dad no matter what. That I wasn't completely alone in this world.

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Tell me what you think! Oh, that song was Trying To Find A Place In This World by Taylor Swift, I love the song!**

**~Squiggly~**


	2. Innocent

**A/N: Hey! Okay! So I am very happy because of the reviews I got for the last chapter! You guys are awesome! I would posted this chappie yesterday but I had to find a song that fit with the chapter. The chapter names are basically the song names! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I made it longer than the last!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Austin and Ally. Or any songs in this chapter. I just own the plot. That's all. :)**

Chapter Two: Innocent

Ally's P.O.V.

"Okay! That's the last box Ally! Thank you for the help!" My dad told me. Shortly after singing my song, my dad called me downstairs to start packing the dishes. When I walked downstairs all of the large furniture had been moved into the large living room. Wow, they must have been pretty fast, I had thought. When I was putting away the dishes the moving men moved my furniture into my room.

"Any day dad!" I said, giving him a peck on the cheek. I stood up from my place on the kitchen table. "I'll just be in my room unpacking okay?" I said.

"Okay Ally." He said before going back to unpacking framed photos onto a shelf on a wall opposite to the sink. I walked up stairs and into my room, shutting the door behind me. I made sure the key to my room was still in the pocket of my dress, it was. I looked around to see a mess of furniture and boxes. My twin sized bed was set on the left corner, pushed against the wall, my nightstand right next to it. A chest was set down at the foot of the bed. Leaning against the piano bench was a bulletin board, empty of all of its pictures and memories of my life before this one. My desk was set right in the middle of the two windows on the main wall opposite of the door. The perfect amount of sunlight was shining on the desk. My old computer was set down on top of the large light brown desk. The monitor and printer under the desk.

I walked over to it and pulled the cord into the old outlet in the wall. Slowly it zoomed to life. I clicked on the username AllyGater and soon I was looking at the picture that was my back ground. The picture was taken by my dad two years ago when I was 14. I had braces that I had taken off weeks later and my hair was flapping in the wind. Beside me with her arms wrapped tight around me, was my mom. Her smile bright and her hair identical to mine flapping in the breeze too. We both looked happy, but most of all she didn't look in pain. Little did I know that she was going to get very ill and die only three months later.

We had taken that picture at the beach, only a mile away from out home in Miami. I think that the main reason dad wanted to go was because if we stayed it would be too much. We came here to get away from the pain. And grief.

But apparently it came here with us. I wipe away a stray tear that fell down my cheek. I still miss her. I will always miss her.

I click on the internet before anymore tears can fall. I sign into my email and see one new message from my only friend in Miami. Tillie. Her username is HaterGirl because she hates a lot of things. Luckily I'm not one of those people or things.

_To: Ally-Gater_

_From: HaterGirl_

_Hey Ally! How is Rochester, Minnesota? Have you seen any cute boys lately? Are you settled in yet? Tell me! Miss you like a tons!_

_-Tille 3_

I smiled, Tillie was boy crazy. I clicked reply.

_To: HaterGirl_

_From: Ally-Gater_

_Hey Tillie! Rochester is a nice town. It's not too big, and it's not too small. I saw the school that I'm going to be going to for the next two years. I'm probably going to be tortured! I've seen one cute boy! But don't go freaking out on me! He's not my type. He's more of a basketball star kind of boy. Well he looked that way . . . I prefer the dark haired dreamy kind. We finally settled in. The house is really cool! It has that older but not too old kind of look. My room is the best room in the house! Well I think so! It's the attic and it has this beautiful black grand piano! I played a song on it. I'm starting to feel like I could actually be happy here. I miss you more!_

_-Ally_

I clicked send and got up walking over to a stack of boxes. I open the box up and start putting books on the built in shelf that is right next to my desk. After that I put away my bedspread and pillows. My bedspread is a purple flower and vine design. I hear a beep, alarming me that I have a new email. I walk over to my desk again and click read.

_To: Ally-Gater_

_From: HaterGirl_

_That's cool! I'm going to have to visit! A cute boy? TELL ME EVERYTHING! Are you in love? Did he kiss you? Is he your soulmate? You get your own piano? Awesome! When are you going to open up the store your dad bought? What's it called again?_

_-Tillie_

Oh boy. At the mention of a boy she automatically thinks I'm going out with him. The usual Tillie. But I've never actually gone out with anyone. No guys have ever liked me. Unless you want to count the creepy guys who stares at girls when they pass by the hallway. Ew.

_To: HaterGirl_

_From: Ally-Gater_

_You SO have to visit! Uh, oh. I shouldn't have said anything. I am NOT in love. I didn't even talk to him! I DID NOT KISS HIM! And he's defiantly not my soul mate! He's just my neighbor two houses down. I just smiled at him. THAT'S ALL. I know! I'm happy I have my own piano finally! It's going to help me with writing songs. We're going to open up in a week or so. The store is at the mall and it's called Sonic Boom. I'm so excited for the opening! And I get to work there too! I finally get a paying job!_

_-Ally_

I sigh. At least I get to talk to Tillie. I have no idea if I'm going to have any friends here but at least I have Tillie. Even if she's not here with me. How am I going to make friends? Well there's Blonde Boy two houses down . . . I blush remembering his charming smile. _You haven't even talked to him Ally! _I tell myself. _How could you ever be his friend? You're too shy to even talk to a cute waiter! _I remember going to a café with my dad in Miami. There was a really cute waiter and when he asked me what I wanted I just stuttered and let my dad order for me. I was so embarrassed.

I shut down my computer. I've had enough for today. I really don't want Tillie to go into detail about how I should find a boyfriend. I get up and look outside the window looking out into the front yard. It's starting to sprinkle. I'm going outside.

I always go outside when it starts to rain. I grab a cardigan and walk downstairs. Where I find my dad sleeping on the kitchen table, clutching a picture of my mom. Newspapers are on the floor and empty boxes are everywhere. I grab my keys (I put my bedroom key on a ring) but forget an umbrella. It probably won't rain that much.

I walk outside the door, cringing when the door squeaks loudly. I look back, my dad is still asleep. He must be so tired driving all the way from Florida. I walk down the driveway, glad I traded my sandals for sneakers.

I take a deep breath, breathing in the smell of rain. I let a few raindrops splatter my face before I walk down the road.

I pass by Blonde Boy's house and see that he went inside. I was hoping to see him. I shrug and keeping walking down the road.

I wonder if I'll make any friends at school. I start going to school next week. I have no idea how I'm going to make it. I'll probably just be Ally Dawson. The girl that you probably saw in the hallway, but she was so shy that she blended in with the lockers. I sigh. I'm tired of being the shy, new girl. I want to be popular-. Scratch that, being shy is better than being a mean, snobby slut. I would never want to be that.

The rain starts coming down a tad harder, staining my cardigan with dark splotches. I wasn't paying attention to where I was or what street I was on. I pull out my song book and climb into a tree. I start humming. I song when I'm confused about something, or when I'm upset.

_I guess you really did it this time._

_Left yourself in your war path._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope._

_Lost your mind trying to get it back._

_Wasn't it easier in your lunch box days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into._

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?_

_And everybody believed in you?_

_It's all right just wait and see._

_Your string of lights is still bright to me, oh._

_Who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent._

_Did some things you can't speak of._

_But at night you'll live it all again._

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now._

_If only you would see what you know now, then._

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catching days?_

_And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you?_

_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'till you fell asleep?_

_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's all right, just wait and see._

_Your string of lights is still bright to me, oh._

_Who you are is not where you've been._

_You're still an innocent._

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd._

_42* and still growing up now._

_Who you are is not what you did. _

_You're still an innocent._

_Time turns flames to embers._

_You'll have new Septembers._

_Every one of us has messed up too._

_Lights change like the weather._

_I hope you remember,_

_Today is never too late to, be brand new._

_It's all right, just wait and see._

_Your string of lights is still bright to me, oh._

_Who you are is not where you've been._

_You're still an innocent._

_Its okay, life is a tough crowd._

_42 and still growing up now._

_Who you are is not where you've been._

_You're still an innocent._

_You're still an innocent._

_Lost you're balance on a tightrope._

_It's never too late to get it back._

I wrote that song for my dad.

After my mom died two years ago, my dad changed a lot.

It really messed him up. I sigh. I wish I could help him.

"I really like that song." Says a voice. I jump and look up to see Blonde Boy standing under the same tree as me. I tried not to gasp at his sudden appearance. He heard me sing? No one but my dad, mom, and Tillie have heard me sing before.

I didn't know what to say to him; I was even more shocked when he sat down a couple of feet away.

"But it's kinda sad." He added.

I didn't know why, but I actually spoke. "I made it for my dad." Why did I just do that?

He looked a little shocked. "You made that song?" He asked me. I nodded. "It's really good!" he told me, "And you have a pretty good voice." I blushed. No boy has ever told me that I had a good voice. Probably because I've never sung in front of a boy before.

"T-thank you." I stutter.

He tried grabbing my song book. I pulled it away and gave him a glare. "Don't touch my book." I said playfully. He smiled and put his hands up in surrender.

"So where did you move from?" He asked me.

"Miami." I said.

"Miami? And you moved here?" He shook his head. "I would have stayed in Miami if I were you. The weather here is always gloomy." I smiled.

"We came here because my dad bought a business. And we wanted a new start. So how did you find me?" I asked him.

"Oh, well I was jogging and I heard you singing. I like jogging in this weather. Got any siblings?" he asked. I was shocked, when he didn't just get up and go and leave. Most people don't want to hear more about me. _He's just being neighborly Ally. _

"Uh, no. I'm an only child. It's just my dad and I." I said.

"Oh, where's your mom?" he asked me. My heart started thumping loudly in my chest and I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes. When he asked me that question, it was like I was snapped back to the present. I was no longer in my fantasy land talking to a really cute boy. I was sitting down under a tree telling a cute stranger, whose name I didn't even know, about my life. I got up and brushed off leaves and dirt from my dress. My cardigan was damp with rain.

"Uh, I gotta go." I mumbled. I ducked out from under the tree and started walking away from the tree. Away from my house. I should have gone towards my house, but I couldn't pass blonde boy again.

"Wait!" Shouted blonde boy. I didn't look back. I just walked. It started raining even harder. Just my luck.

Within five minutes I was completely soaked through. My teeth chattering. I looked at the street sign. Kiowa street. Where was that? Where was I? I was lost, and the news sunk in chilling me to the bone.

Then I remembered that I never left a note for my dad. I never told him how long I was going to be gone and what I was going to be doing. He had no idea where I was going to be. And he had no idea where I was going to be. And he had no idea where to look for me.

I turned left hoping that that was the way home. I couldn't believe that I didn't stay. I could've just told him. I shouldn't have run away. There goes my chance of having a friend.

I thought about going to someone's house to ask for directions, but my pride was too stubborn. A black truck passed by and sprayed me with more water, soaking me even more, if that's possible. I cursed under my breath as the truck kept on driving.

Soon I was at a park. I sat down at a bench seeing that there were no trees. I thought about hiding under the slide, but just shook my head at the silly thought. I thought of my mom, and how she would have told me to not be so shy and to talk him. I couldn't help it, I started sobbing. It hurt so much that I clutched my sides and sobbed. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Sometimes I hide it, but every once in a while I can't hold it in anymore. Sometimes I'll just sob and sob until I run out of tears.

My sides start throbbing with pain. I slid to the ground, not caring about the mud I was sitting in. Sobs wracked my body as I lay down. Letting to rain mix with my salty tears. I would have lay there and cried but I knew that I had to get home. I searched my pockets for my phone. My wet fingers fumbling to get the phone open, I dropped it on the ground and swore out loud.

I ran my hands along the muddy ground and saw nor felt anything. Why did I have to buy a brown cover with flowers?

My hands bumped into something red. I looked more closely and saw that they were sneakers, soaked with water. Those sneakers were attached to dark, water soaked jeans. I kept looking up; this person was wearing a light blue shirt, completely soaked through. I looked at his face and gasped, it was blonde boy. His hair was wet and plastered to his head. Water was running from his bangs and into his eyes. In one of his hands was my phone.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't answer him.

I tried to scramble to my feet but failed and just slipped on my butt, splashing mud everywhere. He offered me his hand but I denied it and tried to get up again. I fell again, this time he grabbed my arm (gently) and lifted me up. I was still freezing but I could feel his heat radiating off of him. How was he not cold? I wanted to lean into his warmth but thought better of it. I didn't even know him; I grabbed my elbows, hugging myself. He noticed and untied the hoodie around his waist and handed it to me. I shook my head and started walking off.

"Wait!" He yelled, grabbing my arm again. Something in me snapped.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you better back off! You don't know anything about me! And I don't want you sympathy!" I shrugged off his arm and walked into the middle of the road.

But I didn't see the large truck coming my way.

The Last thing I remember is something knocking me out of the way and my head slamming into the concrete sidewalk.

Then everything went black.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please tell me! I worked pretty hard on this chapter! That song was Innocent by Taylor Swift. I just think her songs are perfect for this fanfic! **

***I changed 32 to 42. Because her dad isn't that young! Lol. Please review!**

**~Ms. Smilee!**


	3. The Hospital

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I wrote this chappie yesterday but I wasn't aloud on the internet so I'm putting it up now! I hope you like it! It's not that long but I already have the fourth chapter written! I am almost done with the fifth chapter too! I am so happy! I woke up at 8 in the morning (on a Saturday) to write chapter four! I appreciate all of your reviews! **

**Enjoy~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Just the plot. :)**

_~I'll Always Be There For You~_

Chapter Three: The Hospital

I'm dead. I just know I am.

Everything around me is black. It's like I'm floating in an empty space. With nothing to tie me down. I hear voices. I try to find the surface.

I'm not dead. But if I'm not dead, then what am I?

Unconscious? On the verge of being dead?

I try to find the voices.

But every time I think I'm on the surface, I just fall deeper. The voices become louder. Only two voices, but it's enough to give me hope.

I keep getting closer and closer to the surface. Finally I can hear what the voices are saying.

"Is she going to be okay?" Asked a man. _Dad._

"She should be waking up soon." Said another man.

I could feel the vail of darkness slipping away. I want to open my eyes, but I keep listening to their conversation.

"What happened Mr. Dawson?" asked the man. I figured he was probably the doctor.

"I don't know! I just got the call that she was here and unconscious. I never found out who it was who helped her get here." Said my dad. He sounded worried.

_I never found out who it was who helped her get here._

Got me where? Where was I? I was tempted to open my eyes, but then I thought of all of the questions that I was probably going to be asked.

"Well, we're going to run some tests to make sure that she doesn't have a concussion. Feel free to ask any questions Mr. Dawson."

I remember rain, and someone pushing me out of the way of a truck. I remember a lot of crying and losing my phone. I remember it all now.

"Thank you Doctor Moon." I hear Doctor Moon leave the room, shutting the door behind him. I listen more closely to the sounds in the room. There's a beeping sound, a heart monitor. I realize I'm in a hospital. How did I get here? How long have I been here for?

"Oh Ally. What am I going to do? We just moved here and you're already getting hurt. Ally, don't you understand how much I worry about you? I only want the best for you, why can't you just be careful?" He said, his voice thick with emotion. "You're just like your mom, always going on your own. Doing your own thing." I could tell that he was trying not to cry. "Allyson, I know your independent but you have to be careful! We just moved here and the last thing I need is for you to get seriously hurt." He was crying now. I wanted to cry with him. Our lives were so messed up. But yet, we somehow managed to sew our lives back together every time.

"I love you Ally, hopefully you'll wake up soon." Says my dad, before he opens the door and leaves. As soon as the door clicks I open my eyes. I'm defiantly in a hospital. To my right is the heart monitor I heard. To my left is a window, looking out into the city. It looks like it's the morning. I look at the clock on the wall, it's 10:40 am. But when I left the house, before I almost got ran over, it was 3:40 in the afternoon. Could I have really been unconscious for more than 18 hours?

I stretched my limbs and groaned. I was really sore and my head hurt. I tried sitting up, but pain shot through the back of my head. I laid back down and put my hand to the back of my head. It was covered in a bandage, it was also sore and felt very tender.

What happened in the rain? Who pushed me out of the way? No, wait. I wasn't alone. Blonde boy was with me. That means that he was the one who pushed me out of the way. _Or it could have just been Spider Man! _Blonde boy saved my life. I was touched that he would risk his life saving me. But was he okay? He had to be, considering that someone (him) brought me here.

I was very grateful that he cared about a stranger like me. But why didn't he just let it run me over? I wouldn't have to deal with my life, with all of my problems. He would have done me a favor. Now I was just mad at him. Where was he anyway?

I took off my blankets, where were my clothes? I prayed that it was a woman nurse that took them off.

I slowly got up, ignoring the sharp pain shooting through my skull. I must have had a pretty rough fall. Where were my clothes? I didn't want to find my dad or the doctor in a hospital gown, with my butt hanging out of the back. Luckily I had undergarments on. I stood up slowly. The pain in my head slowly going away.

I shivered. My hair was still damp, and I was still cold from being in the rain. This hospital room is very cold.

I looked around the small hospital room and spotted my damp clothes on a chair. I walked over to it and made sure that no one was going to barge in while I was changing. I was about to untie my hospital gown when the doctor walked in. I blushed sitting down on the bed.

"Ah, Miss. Dawson. You're awake! Excellent!" He said checking something on his clipboard. He was tall, about 6' 3". He had blue eyes and bleach blonde hair. And he had quite handsome features. He looked quite familiar.

"Um, yes."

"And how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay, I just have a headache. And I'm sore." I said.

He nodded. "Yes, well you did hit your head pretty hard. Luckily you don't have a concussion. So you should be up and new tomorrow. Here take some Advil." He said hanging me a glass of water and two red pills. I swallowed them and looked at his ID tag. Darren Moon. Phd.

"Miss. Dawson, can you tell me what happened? It would be a lot easier to figure out your health if we knew." He asked sitting down on one of the chairs.

I thought back to yesterday. What would I say? I was pissed at a cute boy and ran into the middle of the road in the pouring rain? Then I almost got an over? Hm, he would just think that I'm crazy.

"Uh, well, it was raining and I was arguing with a friend." It couldn't hurt to call him my friend would it? Even though we probably weren't anymore. "And I ran across the road, and I didn't see a car coming towards me. Then my friend pushed me out of the way and my head hit the sidewalk. I don't remember anything after that." I told him. Yep, that's me. Ally Tell The Truth Dawson.

He nodded. "And who was it that pushed you out of the way?" He asked. Crap. I was afraid that he was going to ask me this.

"Uh, I don't know. I just met him yesterday." I said sheepishly. He just smiled.

"Well, your very lucky Miss. Dawson. If it wasn't for your friend then you probably wouldn't be here." He told me.

"Please call me Ally." I said. The door opened. But it wasn't my dad, sadly. It was a nurse.

"Dr. Moon, your son is here to see you." She said. She had a slight French accent.

Dr. Moon nodded. "Send him in." he turned to me. "Do you mind?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't mind." I said.

"My son visits me often. And maybe you can be friend! He's about your age." He said. I smiled.

When his son walked in I smiled at him. But then I really saw his face my smile disappeared. Blonde boy.

"Miss. Dawson, meet my son. Austin Moon."

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's not that long, but I liked the way it ended! On a Cliffhanger! Uh oh! They meet again!**

**Sorry there was no song. There will be one in the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**~Mrs. Lynch. **

**3 3 3**


	4. The Outside

**A/N: Okay, so I was writing a very long Authors Note, but then it got deleted. I sorta strangled my computer. Okay so this is what I wrote! :)**

**There were three Reviews that I loved! Here they are:**

**xxxAUSLYxxx: Omigawwd! It's Austin! Blonde boy! Her savior and soulmate! I Loooove lOoove luv it! U haaaave 2 update w more chapters fast! I can't w8! They shud really has Austin and Ally date on the show. For Pete's sake how long does it take to get those 2 crazy kids together am I right? Anyways luv ure story!**

**(xxxAUSLYxxx, You are right. They should. Thank you for loving my story!)**

**ariannalavine: NOOOOO! CLIFFHANGER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE TODAY! :)**

**(Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My dad took away my computer. He says that I'm on it too much. Whateva! :P)**

**OreoMonstah: Awesome job. Aaand.. Austin's dad? A doctor? I did not see that coming! Maydeen.**

**(Yes Maydeen. I actually didn't see it coming either. When she was in hospital I just thought, WHY NOT? Then she could meet Austin again! SO yah!)**

**I love all of your reviews! xxxAUSLYxxx, ariannalavine, OreoMonstah: This chapter is for you guys! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin or Ally. Or the show Austin and Ally. As I mentioned before, they would already be married, uh, I mean dating; if I own them. I do not own the songs either. :)**

**~I'll Always Be There For You~**

Chapter Four: The Outside

Ally's P.O.V.

Blonde boy, well Austin Moon, just stared at me. So remembered. I just hope he didn't remember the part where I swore at him. We just stared at each other for a couple of minutes; him at the doorway, me at the bed. Finally Dr. Moon broke the awkward silence.

"Uh, is something wrong?" he asked both of us. Austin shook his head.

"No, not at all. How you feeling Miss. Dawson?" He asked with a bit of mockery. I scowled.

"wait, you know her Austin?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, she's the daughter of our new neighbor!" Austin exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. I guess he still remembers me swearing at him.

Dr. Moon looked at me in surprise. "Really? Well that explains how your dad looked familiar!"

I just nodded. "And I should be very grateful Dr. Moon, because it was your son who saved my life yesterday." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I was suddenly very aware of the little clothing I had.

I don't think Dr. Moon could've looked anymore surprised.

"Well, it's a small world after all, and Austin, you are quite the hero to save lovely Miss. Dawson here!" Dr. Moon said.

"I'm not sure 'lovely' is the right word to describe her." Muttered Austin under his breath.

"Did you say something Austin?" Asked his dad.

Austin shook his head. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, I better go find your father Ally, and tell him the good news. Then I'll go run some more tests. I'll be back in maybe thirty minutes. Are you okay with that Austin?" Said Dr. Moon. Austin nodded.

When Dr. Moon left Austin sat down on the chair his dad was in.

Minutes of silence went on. Finally I couldn't take it.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked. He was messing with me.

"You know what." I told him.

"No I don't" He said with fake innocence.

I scowled. He really was going to make me say it. "Thank you for saving my life." I said simply. He grinned. A very cute grin.

"Oh that. It's no biggie. I save crazy girls every day!" He said flipping his bangs in a terrible imitation of Justin Beiber. I raised one eyebrow.

"Did you just call me crazy?" I asked.

"Well yeah. You did just run off in the pouring rain yesterday, like we were in some movie. Then I find you crying in the mud looking for your phone. Then you swear at me and run off in the middle of the road where you almost get run over. Wouldn't you call that crazy?" He asked while tears were forming in my eyes. Ouch. That was mean. It was like he knew where to hit all of my soft spots.

"I had a good reason." I whispered, my voice cracking. A few tears slipped down my cheeks, I wiped them away. But not before he noticed. He put his hands up.

"What did I do? And why are you like this?" The tears kept coming.

"Just please go." I sobbed. He tried coming towards me, I just put my hand up to stop him. "What about you huh? What's your story? Nobodies perfect, so you must have some messed up past too. If you do then why do have to keep pushing mine?" I yelled. He just stared at me. His eyes getting shiny, he was going to cry too.

He walked out of the room without saying anything. I sank down in the bed, exsausted from all of the yelling. I picked up a duffle bag that was on the floor. I it had my name tag on it. I unzipped it, inside was a day's worth of clothes. I smiled, thankful that my dad would think of me like that. I look through it more, there was underwear and a bra. My dad went through that drawer? Ew. I just shook my head and went to the bathroom to change.

As I was putting on new clothes I thought about what I said to Austin. Was I too mean? Did I push his soft spot? I hope I didn't. Because Ally is not mean. I shouldn't have said anything. At all. I should have just went on with my life like nothing happened at all. But it never goes that way. Ever. There always had to be drama. I sighed and tied the shoelaces to the sneakers my dad brought. I walked back out and into the hospital room again.

No sign of Dr. Moon, my dad, or Austin. Good. I wanted to sing a song. I looked around the room. No sign of my song book. Where was it? If I lost it I would die-. I heard singing outside of my room door. I opened the door and saw Austin walking through my door and right past me.

With my song book in his hand.

A&A A&A A&A A&A

I tried not to freak out. Luckily I succeeded.

He has a guitar with the strap around his shoulder. I was confused. What was he doing?

He started playing a tune on his guitar, which was very pretty. I didn't recognize the tune. And when he started singing I realized that they weren't my words. He set my song book down and sang.

_I didn't know, what I would find._

_When I went looking for a reason._

_I know, I didn't read between the lines._

_And baby I've got nowhere to go._

_I tried to take the road less traveled by._

_But nothing seems to work the first few times._

_Am I right?_

_So how can I ever try to be better?_

_Nobody ever lets me in._

_And I can still see you, this ain't the best view._

_On the outside, looking in._

_I've been a lot of lonely places._

_I've, never been on the outside._

He looked at me and gave me a half smile. I blushed, looking down.

_You saw me there, but never knew._

_That I would give it all up to be, a part of this._

_A part of you. _(He blushed a little at the line and I smiled)

_And now it's all too late, so you see._

_You could've helped if you had wanted to._

_But no one notices until it's too late,_

_To do anything._

_How can I ever try to be better?_

_Nobody ever lets me in._

_I can still see, this ain't the best view._

_On the outside, looking in._

_I've been a lot of lonely places._

_I've, never been on the outside._

(I looked at him again, he was a really good singer)

_Oh, yeah._

_How can I ever try to be better?_

_Nobody ever lets me in._

_And I can still see, this ain't the best view._

_On the outside, looking in._

_I've been a lot of lonely places._

_I've never been on the outside._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

He stopped playing the guitar and looked at me. I sat down next to him on the hospital bed.

"Who did you write that song for?" I asked him/

He flopped his bangs into his eyes. "Uh, I, Uh. Iwroteitforyou." He mumbled.

I heard him, but decided to mess with him, like he did with me. "What did you say?" I asked him, imitating his innocence.

He smiled at me. "Ha. Ha. I said that I made that song for you." He said blushing and rubbing his neck with his hand.

I smiled. "Just barely?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, thank you. It's a very pretty song, and you have a great voice." He blushed.

"Thanks. You do too. Well, I told you that yesterday but you kinda ran off." He said. Yeah he still remembers.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I over reacted. And I shouldn't have. Can you forgive me?" I smiled.

"Yes I forgive you. Wanna start over? Because I would really like to be friends!" I smiled at him.

"Yes I would like that a lot!" I grinned. "Hi, I'm Allyson Dawson. But you can call me Ally. And I like pickles!" I offered my hand and he shook it.

"Hello Ally. It's nice to meet you. I'm Austin Moon. And I like pancakes." I laughed. I was very glad that we started over and I was very glad to be his friend now.

Maybe it was worth it, moving here.

He reached for my song book. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch my book." I said seriously.

We both laughed, until our sides hurt.

It was so worth coming here.

I silently thanked my mom for giving me the courage to apologize to Austin. Because this friendship was _so _going to be worth it.

**A/N: WHAAAAT! Austin singing! I swooned! Even though I was the one writing this. :) What do you think? I think it was a cute moment. And I'm glad that I finally got to the part where they forgave each other! I hate them fighting! Please review!**

**~Ms. Smilee~**


	5. Wide Awake

**A/N: HEY! I was going to post this yesterday, but my fingers hurt and it's hard to type it into my computer. You see, I write the chapters on my kindle on the notes app. So then I have to re-type it on the laptop. Ugh, it's a pain in the Austin. Speaking of Austin! I got some reviews today, or yesterday and I will repost them. **

**xxxAUSLYxxx:"don't touch my book." LOL! And the whole pancakes and pickles thing? Yup, that's definetly Austin and ally. Im glad they're not fighting too. But I really really want them to date! (I know u do 2;) so take your time but remember... AUSLY FOREVER!**

**Ps. Luv the story forgot to say that b4 Pss. R dez and Trish gonna make an appearance in this story or no?**

**(Thank you! And yes, I really do want them to date in my book. ;) And . . . SPOILER ALERT FOR MY BOOK: They will date! But not right away. I still need to work on the story more. :) Thank you for your patience though. And YES, Dez and Trish will make an appearance! I mention Dez in this chapter and Trish will be coming along soon. So yeah. I'm excited about that.)**

**AustinandAllyluv:Awwwwww, Such a great story... That belongs to such a great  
writer! :)**

**(THANK YOU! *Wipes eyes from being emotional* I have never been called a great writer before! THANK YOU!)**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I am very grateful! You guys are AWESOME!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you writers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs, people, or the t.v. show. Just the awesome plot. :D**

**~Enjoy~**

**~I'll Always Be There For You~**

Chapter Five: Wide Awake

Ally's P.O.V.

We were still laughing by the time my dad and Dr. Moon came in. I wiped away a few stray tears from laughing so hard.

I got up and hugged my dad; I was very happy all of the sudden.

"Ally! You're okay!" My dad exclaimed. He hugged me back tightly.

"Yeah dad! I'm just . . . feeling very happy!" I exclaimed. My dad looked at me in confusion and Austin laughed.

My dad noticed Austin and inspected him with suspicion. Uh oh. I hope he doesn't think I like him, like him.

"Oh, uh dad. This is Austin. He was the one that saved me. And brought me here." I told him. He looked shocked then he walked over to Austin. Austin looked scared. Then my dad gave him a hug and a pat on the back.

"Thanks for saving my little girl." Said my dad. Austin smiled with relief.

"Any day Mr. Dawson." Said Austin.

"Well, I'd love to get to spend more time with your family Mr. Dawson. We should have a barbeque some time." Said Dr. Moon.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Said my dad. I smiled and nodded, agreeing with him. That would be fun. "Well, it was nice meeting you Dr. Moon and Austin. But we have to go. We still have some unpacking to do." Said my dad.

"Okay, hopefully you won't be back soon." Joked Dr. Moon. I laughed and followed my dad out the door. I was carrying my duffle bag.

"See ya later Ally!" Said Austin.

"Okay! See ya Austin!" I said.

I walked out of the hospital smiling.

A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A

On the way back I told my dad everything. Except for the part where Austin sang to me in the hospital. Dad wasn't that mad anymore. He just wanted me to tell him where I was going and to have someone with me. He told me how he likes Austin and thought he was a great friend for me (And a great boyfriend-I had a feeling the thought was there). He liked the way that he risked his life for me. I smiled and agreed.

When we went home he started unpacking his stuff and I went upstairs.

I sat in the shower letting hot water run over my body. It felt great. Like I was melting away all of the ice on my muscles. I sighed out loud. It felt wonderful. I thought about how great it was going to be not being alone on my first day of school. At least I would have someone to help through it.

As I was drying off my hair I thought of a great song. I slipped into loose jeans and my favorite t-shirt. I grabbed my guitar and sat down on my bed. I played around with a few chords.

Within an hour I had a song. I smiled proud of my work. I had to show Austin.

I walked downstairs with my guitar, a green sweater, my keys, and my songbook. My dad was cleaning a dusty picture of me in the second grade with no front teeth. I smiled at the memory.

"Hey dad." He turned and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, I was a daddy's little girl.

"Hey Ally. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel fine. Um, I was wondering if I could go and show Austin a song I wrote." I asked him. He thought for a minute.

"All right. I guess that would be all right. But call me if you need anything. You must be pretty good friends with Austin fast if you're going to show him a song." He said. I nodded; surprised that he trusted Austin, even though he met him only a few hours ago.

I walked out the door and slipped my sweater on. Then I remembered that I forgot my phone. But where was my phone? I never had it with me in the hospital. Then I remembered Austin had it when I almost got ran over. He must have it now.

I walk over to his house and walk up the front steps. I knock on the door. I hear footsteps run and then someone slams into the door. They unlock it and open the door. A blonde girl is standing in the doorway. Probably his sister, I could so see the resemblance.

"Uh, is Austin there?" I asked. She nodded.

"Austin! There's a girl here to see you!" She said, a little mockingly, I blushed a little.

Soon there were two more blonde boys. Neither of them Austin.

"Ooh! Who's the girl?!" Yelled one of the blonde boys. He was taller than all of them and probably the oldest.

"Yeah I thought he already had a girlfriend!" Said the younger boy. I blushed; they really thought I was his girlfriend?

"Guys! GO AWAY!" Yelled Austin. I smiled, he was blushing, and he pushed them away and closed the door behind him, walking to the porch. He smiled. "Sorry about that, they can be annoying a lot."

I laughed. "I don't mind. They seem awesome. I wish I had a sister or brother." I said. He smiled and sat down on the loveseat. I sat down next to him.

"So what are you doing here? You're always welcome though." He said. I showed him my guitar case and my song book.

"Thank you. And I wanted to show you something I wrote." He smiled.

"Awesome!" He looked behind and I looked too. The window blind was drawn up and all three of his siblings were watching with amusements. He frowned at them and I laughed. The youngest boy smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. The oldest boy winked at me, I blushed and looked down. The girl laughed and smacked the older boy in the head.

"Let's go, so they won't bother us." We got up and walked down the stairs. As we were walking down the driveway I looked back to see the two boys making kissy noises at Austin. I blushed and looked at Austin, who was as red as a tomato.

"Uh do they know that we're just friends?" I ask him. He blushes and shakes his head.

"They didn't know about you. And every time I am even near a girl they tease me, even though I'm not the youngest." He shakes his head again. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad I don't have anyone to tease me about that at least." I said he smiled.

"I could." He said with a mischievous smile.

"So where are we going?" I ask. We moved past my house to the empty lot. I looked at him confused. What were we doing here?

"Follow me." He said. We walked a couple of feet onto the lot. Then he moved aside some tall grass and there was a small gate.

We walked down a small dirt path. I giggled and Austin looked at me. "I feel like I'm in a fairy tale!" I explained giggling again. Austin just shook his head at me and smiled.

We kept walking; you probably couldn't see me because the grass was so tall. But Austin was at least five inches than me so you could probably see his head. I looked to my right and saw my bedroom window starting to come into view. I poked him. "Look," I said, pointing. "That's my bedroom." I said.

"Cool." He said. We kept walking until we got to the big tree. He stood at the base of the tree.

"Ta da!" He said. I was very confused. What were we doing here? At a tree.

I looked around. We were just in a small clearing. All I saw was dirt and weeds. And my house to the right of us. "Um, what and I supposed to be looking at?" I asked him. He smiled.

"It's not on the ground silly!" He said. He moved my head up so that I was looking at the very thick tree. "It's in the tree!" I kept looking, and then I saw it. A tree house. And a pretty big one. I gasped.

"A tree house?!" I exclaimed. "I always wanted to go inside a tree house!" I jumped up and down like a little kid. He laughed and grinned.

"Keep it down! No one knows about this. I've been coming up here since I was twelve." He said. I nodded and sealed my lips. He grabbed my guitar case and started climbing the ladder and soon disappeared in the many leaves. A few moments went by.

"Uh, Austin? Are you going to let me?" I heard him chuckle.

"Do you need a personally invitation?" He asked. I blushed and started climbing the ladder. Soon I was crawling through the opening. I looked at Austin pulling the ladder up and shutting what looked like a trapdoor. Which was probably what I climbed through. I looked around the tree house. It was about 10 ft. by 10 ft. It had two beanbags in the left corner and a small table next to it. On the wall opposite of the trapdoor, hanging, were two guitars. One acoustic and one electric. There was a large box by a window labeled "music". Another wall (left of the 'door') was a book shelf with books. And there was a rug, poster, and a boom box in the right corner.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" I exclaimed. I set my guitar on the floor and walked main wall (the wall opposite of the trapdoor) and touched the guitars. "These are amazing!" Then I walked over to the right wall and out a small doorway that lead to a little balcony, completely hidden from the ground and the street. But I could see into my bedroom. "Huh, I am now keeping my blinds shut." I now regretted changing in my room today.

Austin chuckled and joined me on the balcony. There were two chairs and a small table. I looked up; there was a small cover, probably to keep it from getting wet if it rained.

"You've never spied on me have you?" I asked.

"No, I haven't gotten the chance to," I raised an eyebrow. "No! That's not what I meant! I meant that I met you yesterday and the last time I was here was last week and I didn't know that that was your bedroom-." I laughed.

"Austin calm down! I was just messing with you." I laughed again.

He chuckled. "I, uh, I knew that." He said blushing and looking down.

"But don't spy on me okay?" I warned him. He turned tomato red.

"I won't! I promise!" I laughed once again.

"Just throw a rock if you want to talk to me, then I'll open the window." I tell him.

"Good idea! I will defiantly do that!" He says turning back to his regular skin tone. I go back inside the tree house. I sit down on the red beanbag and he sits down on the blue one next to mine. I take out my guitar and open up my song book.

"I wrote this song today and I really want to share it with you." He smiled at me.

"Cool! I can't wait to hear it! Have you ever shared your songs with anyone else?" He asked.

I shake my head. "No I haven't. You the first friend, besides my friend Tillie. But she wasn't really into music. I can finally share them with someone who likes music like me." I said very happily. He smiled again.

"Well I am honored! Maybe we can write songs together!" He suggested.

"Oh my gosh! That would be a great idea!"

"Yeah! And we can practice in here!" He said.

"But don't you bring anyone else in here?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You're the first person that has ever come here with me. I haven't even brought Dez, my friend. And he's like a brother to me." I was touched.

I smiled at him and started playing some chords on my acoustic guitar.

_(I'm wide awake x2)_

_I'm wide awake._

_Yeah, I was in the dark._

_I was falling hard._

_With an open heart._

_I'm wide awake._

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm wide awake._

_And now it's clear to me,_

_That everything you see,_

_Ain't always what it seems._

_I'm wide awake._

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long._

_I wish I knew then, what I know now._

_Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down._

_Gravity hurts, you made it so swee__t._

_'Till I woke up on,_

_On the concrete._

_Falling from Cloud 9. _(He got his iPod out and started adding some techno background. I nodded and continued playing)

_Crashing from the high._

_I'm letting go tonight._

_Yeah, I'm falling from Cloud 9._

_I'm wide awake._

_Not losing any sleep._

_I picked up every piece._

_And landed on my feet._

_I'm wide awake._

_Need nothing to complete myself._

_No, oh._

_I'm wide awake._

_Yeah, I am born again,_

_Out of the lion's den._

_I don't have to pretend,_

_And it's too late._

_The story's over now, the end._

_I wish I knew then, what I know now._

_Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down._

_Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet._

_'Till I woke up on,_

_On the concrete!_

_Falling from Cloud 9._

_Crashing from the high._

_I'm letting go tonight (Yeah I'm letting go)._

_Yeah, I'm falling from Cloud 9._

_I'm wide awake._

_Thunder rumbling._

_Castles crumbling._

_I am trying to hold on._

_God knows that I tried,_

_Seeing the bright side._

_But I'm not blind anymore._

_(I'm wide awake x2)_

_Yeah! I'm falling from Cloud 9._

_Yeah, I'm crashing from the high. _

_You know I'm letting go tonight._

_I'm falling from Cloud 9._

_(I'm wide awake x5)_

I was grinning by the time the song ended. He was too.

"That was awesome!" He exclaimed. I grinned.

"Thanks! We make a great team!" I said high fiving him.

"I know! We should be team Austin and Ally!" He said. Austin and Ally. I liked it. It had a nice ring to it.

"Team Austin and Ally!" I echoed. We did a little dance.

Him amazingly, me terribly.

But we had fun.

**A/N: YAH! How was it? I think it was pretty long. I just got inspired. I was thinking, just sitting in a chair, then it was like a lightbulb light above my head! And it really did! Well, my sis turned on the light, BUT STILL! Okay! So I just reveiled their practice room! Well, treehouse. They'll eventually get an actual room (hehe, that sounded wrong ;) later on. :) That song was Wide Awake by Katy Perry. Please review!**

**~PANCAKES AND PICKLES~**


	6. Horror Movie Fest Part One

**A/N: Hey! I am SO Sorry that this chapter is late! I was busy and tired. This chapter does not have a song. But I do like it! Okay, so Dez is in this chapter! He shows up in the end, but he will be in the next chapter! I really liked your reviews again! You guys really are awesome!**

**Reviews Posted for chapter five:**

**tandregrl97: Awww. He showed her his private get-away room. Adorable. And I can do see him spying on Ally. Haha. Anyways, this story is amazing! I wish I could write this well...Keep up the awesome work! Update soon! (Thank you so much! And you do write awesome stories! PEOPLE please read her Austin and Ally story One Step At A Time! It's amazing! And I can see Austin spying on her! Maybe it might happen in the furture. . . ;)**

**xxxAUSLYxxx: 'Pancakes and pickles' that's so cute:) but u know that i luv even more than the story? The fact that your writing and updating so fast! It's awesome! I mean, I was reading some other stories and those people took forever to update and I like stopped reading cuz I lost interest but not you! It makes me love this story even more! (What do I say? THANK YOU! That means so much to me! I like updating often because I know you guys look forward to it! You guys are my inspiration! And I hope I never make this story boring! Thank you!)**

**Leafdrift: UPDATE IT NAOOOO! *mob randomly appears behind me* UPDATE IT I LOVE ET! D YOU MUST UPDATE OR ELSE THIS MOB WILL ATTACK YOU! (*starts running from random mob*, "Don't hurt me! Just take the story!" *Throws chapter at mob*. Hehe, thank you for the enthusiasm? Haha, it's always good to see people always wanting more! LOL)**

**OreoMonstah: WHOOO! Lol.. I LOVE AUSTIN'S SIBLINGS! Lol.. I think I'm LOL'ing too much. And I love that tree-house idea, they could have late-night talks or something... Now I wish I had a cute guy who owned a tree-house RIGHT NEXT to my bedroom. :] Maydeen. (haha, you can never LOL too much! And don't we all wish we had our own Austin? I do like your idea! And when they become better friends, or more. . . . they will have late night talks. . . and stuff. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!)**

**Mistflower: Can you update it? I love this story and i just found it! and how often do you usually update? (Thank you mistflower! I'm glad you found this story! I will update it! :D I usually like to update it every other day, or maybe even everyday! But sometimes I get a little teenie writers block, or I don't know what song to use. Sorry this chapter's a little late. I was a tad busy. But here it is! Thank you for reviewing!)  
**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read-Review-ENJOY!**

* * *

**~I'll Always Be There For You~**

Chapter Six: Horror Movie Fest. Part One.

Ally's P.O.V.

"What was that?" asked Austin after we had calmed down from our dancing fit.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting on the floor, crossing my legs.

Austin laughed. "I thought you were having a seizer! I was about ready to call an ambulance!"

I scowled at him. "Very funny. Believe it or not, that was my dancing." I stated.

He shook his head. "I choose not to believe it." He said. I playfully smacked his shoulder.

"What about you? Show me your dance moves." I said. He started breaking out some sweet moves. I clapped when he finished. "Okay, so you're a little better than me." I said.

"A little?" He said. I chuckled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

He looked at his watch. "It's ten 'till noon." He said.

"Oh, well my dad said I can stay out as long as I want. As long as I'm not alone and I have my phone with me. Speaking of my phone . . . can I have it back?" I ask him.

He laughs and reaches into his jean pocket. "Here ya go." He says.

"Thanks." I say. I send a text to my dad saying that I'm fine and that I'm with Austin. I look through my phone, to see if he's changed anything. He changed my background to one of a little puppy. And he took a lot of pictures. Of himself. Pictures of him posing in front of a mirror, pics of him eating pancakes (which had _way _too much syrup) , pics of him outside of his house, pics of him on a skateboard, pics of him playing his guitar, a pic of him in front of the mirror shirtless (which I quickly skipped) , and a pic of _me _leaving the hospital smiling.

"Uh, Austin, why are there so many pictures of you on my phone?" I asked. He smiled.

"Because I am so awesome and you deserve to remember our time together!" He exclaimed.

I shook my head, but couldn't help but crack a smile. "Austin, I only met you yesterday. How did you manage to take _that_ many pictures?" I asked. I was glad that my phone was okay, but still.

"Let's just say that a lot of people ask for my picture, so I have a lot of practice." He says with a wink.

I laughed. "Austin Moon, you are so cocky."

"I know what I am, but what are you?" He said.

I looked at him weirdly. "You sure are interesting." I said shaking my head.

"Yep, I wouldn't be me, if I wasn't." He said. I nodded.

"So would you like to meet my family?" He asked.

"Sure! But they won't make any kissing noises would they?" I asked. Remembering this he blushed. I laughed and started making kissy noises at him. He just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Can I leave my guitar here?" I asked when he started lowering the ladder to the ground.

"Sure. This place is ours. It's our practice place, room, tree house. Whatever you want to call it," he said with a smile. "Feel free to bring anything you want here." I nodded and smiled.

I climbed down before him and waited while he hid the ladder behind come leaves and branches.

"Okay! Let's go!" He said and we set off to his house. When we were there he opened the door for me and followed me inside. The house and furniture had a very home-y, modern look. The blue and white furniture gave the living room a very awesome, modern look. On the walls were pictures of four smiling blonde kids with their parents.

"Crew! Front and center!" Yelled Austin. Three teens came running down to Austin. "Line it up in order!" ordered Austin. They all listened and obeyed. I could tell they were trying not to laugh. I too, had a hard time keeping a straight face.

He moved over to the first boy, the tallest. "This is Riker. He's the oldest-18. He's going to be a senior. He can be kinda cocky sometimes. He's the flirt of the family." As Austin said this, Riker winked at me. I smiled and blushed.

Austin moved onto the blonde girl who was standing next to Riker. "This is Rydel. She's the second oldest, is 17 and is going to be a junior. She is the only girl and can be bossy and really sweet at the same time." She waved and smiled at me.

"Hi!" She said.

Austin then stood between Rydel and the youngest boy. "Then there's me! I'm Austin Moon, I'm 15 going to be a sophomore. I'm sensitive one that can play the guitar. I am also the star of the basketball team." He said flipping his hair. Riker laughed and flicked him in the head.

"Whatever. You may be sensitive, but you're not the only one that can play guitar!" said Riker. Austin shook his tongue out.

"Hey guys! What about me?" said the youngest.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot about you." Said Austin walking over to him. "This is Rocky, the youngest one, he's fourteen and is going to be a freshman. He is on the baseball tea, and is the sweetheart." Rocky smiled.

"Hi Riker, Rydel, and Rocky. I'm Ally." I said waving to all of them. They smiled.

"Hi Ally!" They said in union.

"Okay guys, you met Ally, so now we will be in my room." Said Austin, grabbing my arm and walking left up a stairway. At the top f the stairway was a hallway. His door was at the end of the hallway. On the door was a decorated piece of paper with "Austin's Room! Please Knock!" written on the middle. There were guitar and pancake stickers on the paper.

He opened the door and walked in. The room was a little messy, but not exactly a total teenage boy disaster. He stood in the middle of the room. "Welcome to my place!" He said pumping his fists. I smiled and laughed.

"I like it!" I told him. He sat down on his slightly ruffled bed. I sat down next to him. "I really like your family! Their awesome!" I told him.

"Yeah they are. I can't live without them!" He said with a smile. He picked up a roobex cube and tried finding the last piece of blue to go with the others. He failed and I grabbed it, easily finishing the puzzle in three minutes. Finished, I put it in his lap. He lifts it up amazed. "Wow, that's impressive." He said. I pretended to bow and he laughs.

"So what do you want to do? School starts next week on Thursday." He says.

"I dunno. What can you do around here for fun?" I asked.

He smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." He said. He grabbed a rolled up poster from his dresser and unrolled it.

The poster said-in very big bloody letters- "HORROR MOVIE FESTIVAL! JULY 30!"

"I'm taking you to a horror movie fest!" he said.

Uh oh.

A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A

We were currently downstairs on his isle eating pudding.

"I don't know Austin. Horror movies, just aren't my thing." I said.

He almost choked on his pudding. "What?! How do you NOT like horror movies?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Not everyone likes the same things you do, Austin." I said.

"That's impossible." He said with a shake of his head. I just rolled my eyes again and laughed.

"So what are we going to dress up as?" He asked. I was confused.

"What do you mean, dress up as?" I ask him.

"We have to dress up as a character from a horror movie." He said.

"What? I did not agree to this." I said. I agreed to go with him, but only because he made puppy eyes at me and actually begged on his knees.

"Yes you did!" I scowled at him. But I gave in. He fist pumped the air. "Okay, so I already have an idea . . ."

A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A

Five hours later we were in the parking lot of the mall's movie theater. Riker drove us here.

"Okay guys. Have fun. What time do you want me to pick you guys up?" He asked.

"Around midnight." Said Austin. I was shocked. How did my dad agree to this? Austin's mom had called my dad and got him to let me go. Goody Two Shoes Ally has never stayed up until Midnight before! Well, I have, but it was to finish a book for the book club. That was the only time.

We walked out of the car and towards the theater doors. Riker honked on his car horn. We turned around.

"No sneaking out to have a make out session, alright Austin?" yelled Riker teasingly. Austin turned fire truck red. I blushed too.

"Go away Riker!" Said Austin. A couple of people were looking and laughing. We ignored them and walked inside. "Sorry about that."

There were tables spread around with horror movie food. We walked up to a table and he grabbed some red licorice veins. "Yummy!" he said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some carrots that were supposed to be fingers.

"This is yummy!" I told him, waving a carrot stick in his face. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

We walked around for a little bit talking to other teenagers. Some were dressed as swamp monsters*, others were dressed as zombie's, and some as aliens. But there was one person who was dressed as both a zombie and an alien.

"YO DEZ!" yelled Austin.

"HEY AUSTIN!" yelled the zombie, alien guy who was probably Dez. They did this complicated and cool handshake.

"So Austin, who's your girlfriend?" asked Dez.

Not this again.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo... How was it? I'm glad Dez is in the picture now! Soon Trish will come along! I wanted the Horror Movie Fest. to be part of this story because I don't want it to stray too far from the tv show. This story is OOC but not too much. :) **

***-they were supposed to be the 'swamp people' but I decided something different. Just wait and see! ;)**

**Okay, so if you guys are Ross Lynch fans (And you probably are), then you'll know that Riker, Rydel, and Rocky are his siblings actual names. I just changed the ages. You'll see why I chose their actual names later. ;)**

**Please Review!**

**~ROSS LYNCH~**


	7. Horror Movie Fest Part Two:Up All Night

Chapter Seven: Horror Movie Fest. Part Two: Up All Night.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Uh, we're just friends." I told Dez.

"Then who was that hot girl you keep talking about Austin?" Dez asked him.

Austin turned red. "That was _Cassidy. _This is Ally. And she's just a friend." He said clearly embarrassed. I felt tempted at laugh at him, but since I was part of this embarrassment I couldn't. I felt myself turn a little red too. Why does everyone keep assuming that we were dating? Just because I was a girl, and he was a boy, and we were hanging out does not mean that we are dating. I guess that these people have never heard of guy friends. _Cute guys who can sing and play the guitar! _What am I saying! He's just my friend!

"Uh, Ally? Alllllllllllly!" yelled Austin. I was snapped back from my reverie.

"Uh, yes Austin?" I asked, blushing a little. Dez and Austin were staring at me with confused looks.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and looked at someone's costume. And excuse for not having to look into his chocolate brown eyes. What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I looked at him to see that he looked worried.

"Yeah. I'm just hungry that's all." I lied, rubbing my stomach to add emphasis. He believed me and pulled me to a food table. It had sandwiches on it. I took one and bit into it. I realized that I was actually a little hungry and this sandwich was really yummy. I moaned and handed one to Austin. "You HAVE to try one!" I said.

He chuckled and took it. His eyes widen when he swallowed a bite. "Oh my gosh! It is!" He said jumping up and down like a little child. I laughed at his actions and continued to eat my delicious sandwich.

Twenty minutes-and four sandwiches- later we were sitting down listening to some music that was supposed to be scary music. This was getting kinda boring.

"I'm so bored." I told Austin. He nodded.

"You just read my mind." He said.

"But I thought you loved this sort of festivals." I told him.

"I do, but they usually have cool live music. I have no idea what this stuff is." He said gestering towards the speakers on a stage maybe thirty feet away.

I nodded. I always enjoyed activities more with live music. "Maybe they'll play some music." I said to him.

"Yeah, maybe." He said with hope.

A lady walked onto the stage and tapped the mic a few times to get everyone's attention. I focused on the lady. "Welcome to Rochester's Horror Movie Fest.!" She yelled. Everyone whooped and cheered. "My name is Jenny **(A/N: I just randomly chose the name) **and you can ask me anything. Thank you for coming! It's nice to see all of your AMAZING costumes!" She cheered. We all cheered along with her. "Pretty soon we're going to have some music!" At this Austin cheered louder. I smiled. He sure was a sucker for performing and music. She walked off of the stage and started talking to someone that looked like one of the band members. They started arguing.

"Ally? Ally?" Said Austin. I turned to him. I could tell he was confused and concerned, even under his half mask.

"I'm sorry Austin. It's just that I was looking over there." I said pointing to the arguing people. "I hope everything is going to be okay." His concern lightened up a little.

"Oh don't worry. Everything will be fine." He said with a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. I smiled at him. I looked at the people again. The lady was looking very stressed out and then she walked on the stage.

"Uh, I have bad news. Our live music quit. Sorry." Everyone-including Austin-booed. I frowned. I was kinda looking forwards to the live music. But oh well.

Ten minutes later and Austin was as bored as ever. He kept whining at me to go see some cheesy horror movie that was going to start in forty minutes.

"Please Ally!"

"No. I don't like horror movies Austin." I told him. And I know you won't believe this, but he actually got on his knees in front of me and begged.

"Pwease Ally. Pwetty pwease?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"With a cherry on top?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said and he did a victory dance. I laughed and started dancing with him. He stopped and put a hand on my arm. I looked at him.

"Don't embarrass yourself Ally." He said with a shake of his head.

"Whhhaaaattttt!" I said. "I was just starting to get into the groove!" I started dancing again. He stopped me again and just shook his head. I just laughed and sat down, he sat down next to me.

"We should do something about the live music." He said. I looked at him.

"But what can we do? The band that was going to play, quit." I told him. I looked at him with suspicion. What was Austin up to?

He gave me a look. "Wellllllllllll. . . ." He said. I smacked his shoulder.

"Austin, just spit it out. No secrets kay?" I said. He nodded.

"Okay. I was thinking that maybe, uh, we could perform?" He said. My eyes widened at this. I shook my head, kinda speechless. Was he serious? He had to be kidding. He knows about my stage fright. He would never do that to me. He sees my face.

"No, no, no, no! I didn't mean that!" He says. I let out a breath I did not know I was holding in. But was did he mean? "I meant, that me and my siblings could perform!" He said.

"You guys perform?" I asked him. This was probably one of the many things I did not know about him.

He smiled and kinda blushed. "Well, yeah. But not often. It was just for fun one day. But this place looks like it's going to die of boredom. So I was thinking that we should perform!" He said getting a little excited.

"That's a great idea Austin!" I said. "As long as I don't have to get up on stage." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"You won't. But you are part of this." He said. I was confused. "You see, we have songs. But they're not that good." He said smiling sheepishly. I smiled.

"I get it Austin. You want me to write a song for you guys." I said.

"Would you?" He said with a grin that made his eyes sparkle. _KNOCK IT OFF ALLY!_ I told myself.

I ignored my mind babble, nodded and grinned back. "Of course! In fact, I already have a song meant for a group! A band!" I said. His grin got even bigger (if that's possible) and he grabbed me into a huge hug. I hugged him back, trying not to squish my costume dress. I was supposed to be a damsel in distress. The dress was black and red and poofed out like a ballerina. I had black boots and a head band that had a piece of poof fabric covering my eyes. I also had red lipstick, black fingerless gloves, fishnet tights, and smokey eyes makeup. Austin's mom Mimi did my makeup and we quickly bought the costume at the Costume World Store at the mall.

Austin's costume was similar. He was in a midnight black suit with a dark red vest and a black tie covered in skulls. He had a black fedora with a red strip on it. He also had black dress shoes. But the best thing about his costume was the mask. It was white and covered the right half of his face, from his eyebrow to his cheek (like phantom of the opera). When I asked what we were supposed to be, he said that he was a tortured phantom and I was his damsel in distress. I rolled my eyes at this. But it did kinda sound fun. So I went along with his plan.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Austin.

I laughed. "You're welcome! So are you going to call them?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda knew you were going to say yes, soooo I already did." He said very sheepishly. I crossed my arms and scowled. He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"So guys! Are you ready to rock?!" I heard someone say. I looked to my right and saw Riker in costume, holding a midnight black electric guitar. I smiled at him.

"Oh yah!" Yelled Austin. I grinned and looked at all of his siblings.

Riker was dressed as a prince charming. He had a crown and the whole royal prince get up. It kinda matched his attitude.

Rydel was dressed as a rock star. She had pink highlights in her hair. She was dressed in a black and pink tutu, a neon pink tank top, fingerless gloves, goth jewelry, a leather jacket, fishnet tights, and combat boots. Her hair was in pigtails and her makeup was like a goths.

Rocky was dressed as a vampire. He had fake blood and fangs. Except his clothes were different. He was in black shorts, black sneakers, and a black shirt that said "I don't Sparkle."

"You guys look awesome!" I told them.

"I know right." Said Riker, flipping his hair. I smile and roll my eyes. Riker gets down on his knees right in front of me. "Would you like to be my princess?" He asked me. I laughed. I was going to say something but Austin beat me to it.

"Dude! Back off! She's my damsel in distress!" He said pushing Riker on the shoulder lightly. I blushed a little. Did he just call me **_his _**damsel in distress? I smiled at Austin and he blushed. I also smile at Riker.

"Sorry Riker. Go find another princess." I said.

He faked a hurt look but laughed, and I laughed with him.

Twenty minutes later they had memorized the notes and lyrics (**A/N: I know it's a little impossible. But hey, I didn't know what to do!)**. Which was pretty amazing. The five of us walked over to the lady. Austin tapped her shoulder.

"May I help you?" She asked. She looked stressed out.

"We have fixed your live music problems!" Said Austin. He face lite up a bit.

"You did?!" She asked.

Austin nodded. "We'll perform for you!" He said spreading his arms wide and gesturing to Riker, Rydel, and Rocky.

"Really?!" She said. She inspected all of us. "Are you guys good?" She asked.

"They are amazing!" I said. I had never actually seen them before, but Austin was amazing. So they all had to be. Right?

She nodded. "I trust you." She said to me. She walked up to the stage. "Hey guys! I have good news! We got a live band to perform for us!" Everyone cheered. Jenny smiled. She motioned for Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Austin to enter the stage area and they did. Rocky took his place behind the drums, Rydel took her play behind the keyboard, Riker took his place at one of the mic's, and Austin took his place at the center mic. Someone handed him a red electric guitar that had black flames. It was awesome.

"Hey guys! We're going to perform now." He said. I smiled and chuckled at Austin's slight awkwardness.

I started walking around the stage to the front. I was right in front of Austin. Everyone was starting to gather in front of the stage. Austin looked down at me and smiled, I smiled back.

They started play the music. (**A/N: Riker's part's are in the italics, Austin's are bold, and the parts they have together are underlined.)**

_It feels like we were living in fast forward. And not a moment passing by. The party's ending but it's now or never. Nobody's going home tonight._

**Katy Perry's on replay, she's one replay. DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake. And people going all the way, yeah all the way. I'm still wide awake. I wanna stay:**

Up all night and jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay up all night and find a girl and tell her she's the one. Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go. Cause we got to go now, get outta control. I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you. Up all night, like this all night, hey. Up all night, like this all night, hey. Up all night.

_Don't even care about the table breaking, we only wanna have a laugh. I'm only thinkin' bout this girl I'm seein'. I hope she'll wanna kiss me back. _(Riker looked at a tall brunette a couple of people away and winked at her. She smiled and blew him a kiss. Aw, how sweet.)

**Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay. DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake. And people going all the way, yeah all the way. I'm still wide awake. I wanna stay: **

(Everyone was cheering really loudly by now)

Up all night and jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay up all night and find a girl and tell her she's the one. Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go. Cause we rock the floor now, get outta control. I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you. Up all night, like this all night, hey. Up all night, like this all night, hey. Up all night.

**Katy Perry's on replay, she's one replay.**

We're gonna wanna stay up all night.

**DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake.**

We're gonna wanna stay up all night. Up all night, up all night, we're gonna wanna stay up all night,

**I wanna stay:**

Up all night and jump around until we see the sun. I wanna stay up all night and find a girl and tell her she's the one. Hold on to the feeling and don't let it go. Cause we gotta go now, get outta control. I wanna stay up all night and do it all with. Up all night, like this all night, hey. Up all night, like this all night, hey.

Up all night!

Everyone was cheering and whooping. And so was I. They were amazing! And they gave me a great idea. . .

Austin's P.O.V.

It was amazing looing out into the crowd seeing everyone cheering. I loved the excitement of performing. Getting the rush that flows through my veins. Yeesh. I'm starting to sound deep. I look down at Ally and see that she's smiling and cheering too. I smile back at her.

She mouths the words. "You were amazing!" I smile at her and mouth back the words. "All because of you!" She blushes and smiled. And this night really couldn't have been amazing without her amazing song. She really does have a talent. I'm so glad I met her.

A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A

Ally's P.O.V.

We were now on my porch sitting down on the swing chair.

"Thank you Ally." Said Austin.

I looked at him confused. "For what?" I ask.

"For making that amazing song. You really do have an amazing talent." He said with a smile.

I blushed and tried to hide my face with my hair. He chuckled and removed my hair, tucking it behind my ears. I jumped at the contact. It felt like I had been shocked with electricity. He jumped back too. Giving us a few inches of space. Did he feel it too? He sat closer to me.

"Wanna know something Ally?" He asked me. I looked at him. Our faces were almost touching.

"What Austin?" I asked.

"I'm really glad I met." He said looking into my eyes. I almost got lost in his dreamy brown eyes. . . Did I really just think that?

"I'm really glad I met you too Austin." I said.

Austin smiled and started leaning in.


	8. Authors Note

**This is an Authors note. Sorry!**

**A/N: **

***Waits for people to stop throwing tomatoes at me***

**No I did not die. Though that's what you probably thought. **

**I am so sorry! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW BAD I FEEL! D':**

**I know I promised I would update but then I had school shopping. Then school STARTED! SO I made an extra-long chapter for you! I love all of your reviews and I hope you haven't all died of being bored of this story! I really do want to finish it! Okay so school was-Eh. I fell while running in P.E. and skid my knee, really badly. It's red and I'm limping when I walk. And I have a class with my crush/not so much of a crush anymore. And he sits by me. And it turns out that he's kinda mean and a jerk. L But a good week I guess. 8****th**** grade is cool! I like their food. J**

**Okay, so there's a twist at the end! And we get introduced to R5! **

**ENJOY!**

***This was meant for the chapter before! :) So this is what I meant to type. But I forgot. :) **


	9. We Both Might Be Falling

**A/N: Hey! Again, I did not die. I did not fall down a well. I did not get eaten by a lion. Blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I've been super busy since school started. Tomorrow's friday, so I'll post a LONG chapter tomorrow! The next chapter might have two or three songs! XD**

**Please enjoy this chapter and enjoy!**

**~Austin and Ally~**

Chapter Eight: We Both Might Be Falling

_Austin smiled and started leaning in._

WHAT?! WAS HE REALLY GOING TO KISS ME?!

BUT WE WERE JUST FRIENDS!

I don't know why, but I started leaning in too.

Our lips were about to touch . . . .

Then the parch light came on and we jumped away from each other. The door opened and my dad came out. He saw me and Austin sitting here, like as far away from each other as possible. And I was pretty sure that we were both fire truck red.

He almost smiled. "Uh, am I interrupting something?" he asked. We both turned a darker red. If that's possible.

"No! Dad, we were just saying goodbye!" I said and I pushed him back inside the house. "I'll be inside in a minute, DAD." He smiled before closing the door.

I huffed out loud and sat back down next to Austin. He was nervously rubbing his neck. He hadn't said anything yet.

"Austin-." I started to say. But what was I going to say? I'm sorry we almost kissed? I am sorta falling for my best friend? Wait! Am I? Austin in awesome, but do I feel that way about him? I was too tired and confused to think about it right now.

He got up and put his hands in his costume pockets. "Uh, I gotta go." He mumbled, not making eye contact with me. "Bye Ally." He said and he walked off of my porch and into the night. I sighed. Was our friendship ruined now?

A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A

Austin's P.O.V.

I sighed and continued walking into the night. What just happened? Was I really going to kiss her? Ally Dawson. My best friend and song writer.

Did I ruin everything we had? Friendship wise?

Why was I going to kiss her? I think it was just because I wasn't thinking. I was still excited from performing. That's why. I wasn't thinking. But because of me not thinking I might have just destroyed our friendship. I should've never made a move on her. A lot of people at school call me a player. And I guess I kinda am. But not with Ally. She makes me feel different. When I'm with her I feel like the real me can show. The music side of me. Not the popular player who is the star of the basketball team and can get any girl he wants. I don't like that side of me. I want to be able to perform anyway and just live like that.

The reason why I performed tonight was because they seriously needed some cool music, and no one from school would know it's me. Because of the mask. I cannot let anyone from school know I sing. No one can know. Luckily Dez left before we played because he was the only one who knew it was me in this costume.

I walk up my steps and open the door. Inside, waiting for me, is all of my siblings. Their smiling.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"So, how'd it go little brother?" asked Rydel. She came up to me and squeezed my shoulders. I shook her off.

"And I'm guessing by the look on your face that it did not go well. What happened? You were just dropping her off." Said Riker. I shrugged.

I started walking up the stairs towards my room but Riker stopped me.

"Dude, what happened?" he asked.

"I think I ruined our friendship." I said. And with that I disappeared into my room for the rest of the night, well morning.

A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A

Ally's P.O.V.

I walked inside where my dad was waiting for me.

"So Ally. How'd it go?" He asked.

"It didn't go, dad. I think our friendship is ruined." I said before walking up the stairs and into my room. I could hear him walking up the stairs and knocking on the door.

"Ally! Did he hurt you?!" He asked, slightly angry.

"No." I said. Austin would never hurt me. Ever.

"Then what did he do?" he asked, much calmer.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said now. Wow, I sounded like such a brokenhearted teenager.

I heard him sigh. "Okay, love you Ally. Just want you to know that." He said. I smiled despite my sad mood.

"Love you too daddy." I said. I heard him go into his room.

I sighed and laid down on my bed, I still had my costume on. I sighed and got up, taking all of my clothes off. I changed into super soft flannel pj bottoms and a tank top. I walked to the bathroom and washed out all of my makeup.

I walked back into my bedroom and onto my soft soft bed. It was the first time I slept in it since we got here. The first time I slept here in Rochester was at the hospital. I started falling into a deep sleep. But I had one thought before I feel deep under.

I might actually be falling for my Best Friend.

**Uh oh! We gots us some Auslly! Sadly they did not kiss. :( Haha, I realized that I'm the one making this and I could make them go. . . BOOM married already. But. . . . I have to go with what I planned. hehe. Thanks for all of your previous reviews! Please continue being amazing peoples! Doubt that you'll ever stop. :] **

**~Enoy~**

**Trish: Can I please say it?**

**Me: *Sigh* okay, Trish. You can say it.**

**Trish: YAH! Okay, here it goes. . . . GOODNIGHT PEOPLES!**

**Me: yep, what she said.**

**:)**


	10. The Start of Something New

**A/N: Hey! Here's chapter nine! It's super long! It has three songs in it! Oh and their where a few reviews I want to reply to their comments.**

**lenabui98-(OMG! I did leave out Ryland! Sorry! I'm thinking of a way to include him! Thanks for telling me!:D)**

**Lisa Daniela B-(*Starts running away from mob* AHHH! What did I do?! LOL. Sorry! I wanted to give you guys a cliffy! This is the second time a mob has come after me! AHHHH! Haha, thank you for your eagerness! LOL)**

**EvilFemaleFullofRevenge96-(Haha, thank you for reviewing at an unearthly hour! I know, I wish they kissed too.)**

**Awesomesauce325-(haha, yeah. Wouldn't that! Lol, thank you for being concerned!)**

**Isazu-(Yeah, he does. He's just a little confused that he almost kissed her. Cassidy will come up soon as they start school. He doesn't like her, he was just confused. :D)**

**Thank you! And enjoy this extra long chappie! It's almost 3,000 words! WOOHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs, or characters. Just the plot. :)) If I owned Austin and Ally the Auslly ship would've already sailed. On the first episode. ;D**

**~A&A~**

Chapter Nine: Not A Love Song

Ally's P.O.V.

In the morning I got up and did my chores.

I got dressed in a yellow and blue sundress, yellow cardigan, and boots. I walk downstairs and see my dad drinking coffee. I make myself some cereal and sit down in front of my dad on the island.

"Good morning sweetheart." My dad said.

"Morning." I said in return. I continued to focus on my cereal.

"So how was last?" He asked. Sigh. I knew he was going to ask about that. I just shrug.

"I'm guessing that it did not end well?" He said. I nodded. He sighed. "That's too bad. I thought you and Austin were a cute couple." He said. My eyes widen and I jumped up.

"Dad!" I yell. He chuckles and puts his hands up in surrender. I huff and walk upstairs.

A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A plo;

Thirty minutes later we were parked in the mall.

"Okay-dokey! Are we ready to see Sonic Boom?!" He said happily. He had already opened up the store, but this was my first time here.

I shrugged and gave him a small smile. I got out of the car and waited for my dad. Together we walked into the mall. The mall was quite big and had a cool cafeteria. I passed by a cell phone excessorie cart and the cute guy there winked at me. I blushed and continued walking behind my dad towards the shop.

When we entered the shop I looked around. The main floor was filled with a lot of various instruments. It was amazing. I felt at home. I wish I could spend all day in here, making music. But I'm going to work here, hopefully I'll get a chance though. On my break maybe.

My dad goes through everything I need to do. He was working here while I was in the hospital. I stand behind the counter and help people pay for their instruments.

Everything was going perfect until I saw a familiar tall redhead. With his blonde friend.

I ducked behind the counter. Luckily he didn't notice me. I don't know how long I was there, maybe three, four minutes. But it was long enough for my dad to notice.

"Uh, Ally. What are you doing behind the counter?" He asked. I wanted to shoosh him for saying my name out loud.

"Oh, I'm just. Uh, looking for some receipt paper." I said, grabbing a roll. NICE SAVE ALLY! I mentally cringe and stand up pretending to replace it. Why am I running away from him? _He _ran away from _me_! I stand taller and help the costumers.

I want to cringe, because I feel a pair of eyes on me. And I just know that Austin's the one looking at me. I continue to work for and hour until my lunch break. Austin still hasn't left. Why is he still here? Staring at me?

"Okay Ally. I want to show you something." Said my dad.

"Uh, okay." I replied and followed him up the stairs (being careful not to look at Austin) and to the small balcony/second floor. There were three doors that lead to rooms for inventory. The fourth room said "EMPLOYEES ONLY!" I was confused. Why is he taking me here? I've never been in the employee lounge but it can't be that cool.

He opened the door and I gasped. It was a very colorful room with: a yellow sofa, two blue chairs, and a red loveseat surrounding a large yellow coffee table. All of the furniture was bright and colorful and lively. There was a fridge and a long teal cabinet next to it. But all I was looking at was the brown piano. It was in the corner and had a matching piano bench. I ran over to it and sat down on the bench.

"Oh my gosh dad! Is this mine?" I gasped. He nodded. I ran up to him and attacked him with a hug. "Thank you! This move is finally starting to be a good thing." I whispered.

"You're welcome Ally. This is your private room. Now, I'll be at the cash register. If you need my help just come and get me." I replied with an okay. But I kept my eyes on the piano.

I sighed and got out my book. I always write when I'm having a tough time in life and want answers to my problems.

I take a melody I was working on a while ago and start with the lyrics.

I was going to get up and leave but I hear a cough behind me. I jump up, totally surprised and see Blonde Boy. Well Austin. He has a small smile on his face. I want to smile back but I'm too confused too say anything.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stutter. It was the best thing I could think of.

He smiled. "Watching you sing a pretty great song." He came over and sat down at the piano. "Play it for me?" He asked softly. I give a small smile I know he can't see and sit down next to him. I start playing the happy melody.

_Austin's***** eyes are a jungle,_

_He smiles, it's like the radio._

_He whispers songs into my window,_

_In words that nobody knows._

_There's pretty girls on every corner,_

_They watch as he's walking home._

_Saying, "Does he know?"_

_Will you ever know?_

_You're beautiful, every little piece love._

_And don't you know, _

_You're really gonna be someone. Ask anyone._

_And when you find, everything you looked for,_

_I hope your life leads you back to my front door._

_Oh, but if it don't._

_Stay beautiful._

_Austin***** finds another way,_

_To be the highlight of my day._

_I'm taking pictures in my mind,_

_So I can save them for a rainy day._

_It's hard to make a conversation,_

_When he's taking my breath away._

_I should say . . ._

_"Hey, by the way . . ."_

_You're beautiful, every little piece love._

_And don't you know, _

_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone._

_And when you find, everything you looked for._

_I hope your life, leads you back to my front door._

_Oh, but if it don't._

_Stay beautiful._

_If you and I are a story,_

_That never gets told._

_If what you are, is a daydream_

_I'll never get to hold._

_At least you'll know. . ._

_You're beautiful, every little piece love._

_And don't you know,_

_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone._

_And when you find, everything you look for,_

_I hope your life leads you back to my door._

_Oh, but if it don't._

_Stay beautiful._

_Will you stay . . ._

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

_La, la, la. Oh, oh, woah._

_Oh but if it don't._

_Stay beautiful._

_Stay beautiful._

**_(Quick Author's Note: It's a Taylor Swift Song and the name is originally Cory but I changed the name. :D)_**

I ended the last song and took a deep breath. I meant it to be a friendship song for Austin. I look over at him to see that he's smiling.

"That's a great song Ally. No one's ever written a song for me before. And they've never called me beautiful before." He said with a slight blush. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said. I laughed at his comment. I hadn't really meant to call him beautiful. The awkward silence continued before he cleared his throat.

"I, uh, wrote a song." He said.

"Uh oh! Austin wrote a song!" I said. He laughed and smiled. He pushed me and I almost stumbled off the bench but I laughed.

He started playing a tune on the piano and it was pretty good.

_You're always on my mind,_

_I think about you all the time._

_Umm . . . no._

(He got off of the piano bench and grabbed a guitar and pushed a play button on a boom box that I didn't notice he brought in and some background music that included drums, piano, and bass.)

_Let's not talk about it,_

_Drama, we can live without it._

_Catch a wave if we're bored,_

_There's a clock we'll ignore,_

_Find a way around it._

_Hey, girl, I can tell there's something,_

_Even when you say it's nothing._

_When you're playing with your hair,_

_Like you just don't care._

_It's a tell, you're bluffing._

_Now please don't take this the wrong way._

_I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the things you love._

_But it's not a love song,_

_Not a love song._

_I love the way you get me,_

_But correct me if I'm wrong._

_This is not a love song,_

_Not a love song._

_I love how you buy the tickets,_

_And you don't make me watch your chick flick._

_We've come so far, being just the way we are._

_If it's not broken, don't fix it._

_I can't guess the meaning,_

_When you don't say what you're feeling._

_If you have a broken heart,_

_You can punch me in the arm._

_Now that's what you needed._

_Don't take this the wrong way (nope)._

_I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the things you love._

_But it's not a love song,_

_Not a love song._

_I love the way you get me,_

_But correct me if I'm wrong._

_This is not a love song,_

_Not a love song._

_I don't speak girl (like, hey girl!)_

_I don't quite understand a manicure._

_But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for._

_And I will hold your bags when you go shopping._

_What a guy. What a guy._

_I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the things you love._

_The way you say it,_

_Put me through it._

_I guess I always knew it (I always knew)_

_I love the way you get me,_

_But correct me if I'm wrong._

_This is not a love song,_

_Not a love song._

_I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the things you love,_

_But it's not a love song (definitely not a love song)_

_Not a love song._

_I love the way you get me,_

_But correct me if I'm wrong._

_This is not a love song (not a love song)_

_Not a love song._

_This is not a love song (not a love song)_

_Not a love song._

_This is not a love song (not a love song)_

_Not a love song._

I clapped when he finished and ran up to him. I gave him a huge hug. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Austin! That was amazing! You_ can_ write songs!" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "Actually, I didn't write that song. Riker did. And that's the best song he's wrote, ever. I made him write it last night." He said. I laughed with him. I stepped back and looked at him.

"Austin, whatever happened last night, shouldn't have. We were both still so excited about the performance that we weren't thinking. I care about you. But we're just friends." I said. Saying it hurt. Because it was this morning that I realized that I had a tiny crush on my best friend and performer Austin Moon. But I would lie to save our friendship. It meant everything to me.

He nodded. "I agree. I didn't mean to make a move on you. It's just the way I am. But I shouldn't have. You're my best friend and songwriter and I would never try to ruin it. We're just friends. Our friendship is so important to me." He said. I smiled and hugged him again. But inside, something cracked. It kinda, okay a lot, hurt to hear him say that we were just friends. But hey, who would like me?

I pulled away walked to the piano again. I sat down and stifled a sigh. I was kinda bummed out by what he said.

_He cannot know._ I thought.

"Can't know what?" He asked. He had sit down next to me.

_Did I really say that aloud?! _

He laughed. "Yes you did." I face palmed myself. Me and my big mouth. I pretended to look for something in a drawer by the piano.

"Allllyy." He mocked in a singsong voice. I sighed. What was I going to say? "What can I cannot know?" He asked. Hehe, that sounded funny.

"Welllllllll. . ." I said, trying to buy time.

"Ally, just spill it." He said, seriously. I sighed and sat back down next to him.

"I didn't want you to know, that, I, uh, wrote a duet for us!" I exclaimed. That was close.

He brightened up. "Really? That's awesome!" He said. I giggled. He could really look like a cute little kid when he was happy. What? Did I just think that? Sigh, stupid hormones.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Let's hear it!" He said. I laughed a little but started playing a song. I was a least a little happy we weren't ignoring each other anymore.

(the bold is when they are both singing. Austin's lyrics are in italics and Ally's are underlined.)

_Living in my own world, didn't understand. That anything can happen. When you can take a chance._

I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart.

_Oh._

To all the possibilities. Oh.

**I know.**

That something has changed.

**Never felt this way.**

And right here tonight.

**This could be the . . . **

**Start, of something new.**

It feels so right.

**To be here with you . . . oh. And now, looking in your eyes.**

I feel in my heart.

**The start of something new.**

_Ohh, yeah. Now who'd ever thought that . . .mmm . . .we'd both be here tonight. . . yeah._

And the world seems so much brighter.

_Brighter, brighter._

With you by my side.

_By my side._

**I know, that something has changed. Never felt this way.**

I know it for real.

**This could be the . . .**

**Start of something new. **

It feels so right.

**To be here with you . . . oh. And now, looking in your eyes.**

I feel in my heart.

**The start of something new.**

_I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me. Ohh, yeah._

**I didn't know it before.**

But now it's easy to see.

**Ohhh!**

**It's the start of something new.**

**It feels so right, to be here with you. . . oh.**

**And now, looking in your eyes,**

**I feel in my heart.**

**That it's the start of something new,**

**It feels so right.**

_So right . . . yeah._

To be here with you. . . ohh.

**And now, looking in your eyes.**

I feel in my heart.

_Feel in my heart._

The start of something new.

_The start of something new._

**The start of something new.**

We were both grinning from ear to ear by the time we stopped play the piano. It sounded great.

He gave me a hug. "Ally! That was amazing! You are amazing!" He said. I blushed.

"Thank you! I would write any song for you!" He hugged me tighter at this.

And when my dad came in and saw us writing songs he let me get off of work early. And that's where we stayed the rest of the day, writing songs and being ourselves.

Austin and Ally. The singer and songwriter.

**A/N: How was it? I like their duet. :) The first song was Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift, the second song is Not A Love Song by Austin Moon himself! But it's the full version! :D The last song is Start of Something New from High School Musical. :) Please review! I'll be back soon!**


	11. You Should Be A Band!

**A/N: You guys have a right to kill me. But if you're an author you would understand how hard it can be with writers block. Gosh I can't even think. Is that what you call it? I am soooo busy with school that I rushed this chapter. I hope you like it. It was eehh. I bought the Austin and Ally soundtrack album! My new fav song is What Do I Have To Do? EHHHH! LOVE IT! Anywayyyy. Hope you haven't given up on me! I will try to write every two weeks if not sooner. I do have like 3 long multi-chapter fanfics and two small multi-chapter fanfics. So I will post my updating scechule (Can't spell today) tomorrow.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: You Should Be A Band!

Austin's P.O.V.

It was awesome singing and writing songs with Ally. I was so glad that we weren't fighting anymore. We were best friends, but I didn't like Ally like that. I like Cassidy. I looked over at the colorful clock on the wall, it was ten minutes after two o'clock on the wall. Wow, we're here for a while.

"Ally, wanna go get something to eat?" I asked her. She looked over at me from her book.

"Sure. I really want to see the rest of the mall." She said.

So we got up and left the employee only room. She told her dad where we were going to be and he said it was fine. We walked past the cellphone excessory cart where the guy there smiled and Ally, She blushed and started chewing on her hair. I laughed and took it out of her mouth.

"Uh, Ally. Are you really that hungry?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved me.

"No, I just chew my hair when I'm nervous… but I'm not! Nope! Ally Dawson is not nervous!" She said. I looked at her funny with her acting all awkward and weird. She kept looking back at the cellphone excessory cart with nervous glances. Finally I got the picture.

I laughed. "Uh, Ally. Do you have a crush on the cellphone excessory cart guy?" I asked her. Her faced turned red and I bit my lip to stop from laughing out loud.

"Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaattttttttttt t!" She said. I let out a like giggle. "I do not have a crush on the cute cellphone excessory cart guy. Why? Was he talking about me?" She asked and started chewing her hair again. This time I let out all of my laughter. She was too funny.

"Haha. N-no. It's just that a-acting all f-funny." I said while trying to stop laughing. She cracked a smile.

"Shut up Austin." She said while shoving my shoulder. I had finally stopped laughing, but now I was just grinning.

"It's funny. But I'm sorry. I promise I won't tease you anymore…today." I said with a sly smile. She laughed.

"So where are we eating?" She asked. We were on the farther side of the mall where all of the restaurants were at.

"We're going to this awesome place I know!" I said before grabbing her hand and running towards a diner.

A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A A&A

Ally's P.O.V.

When Austin grabbed my hand I got butterflies in my stomach. But my crush wasn't that big anymore. Was it? Half of my brain wants to go say hi to the guy at the cellphone excessory cart guy, but I don't know his name. But the other half of me wants to spend all day with Austin. GRRR.

Pretty soon Austin and I were outside a place called the Melody Diner. It looked totally old fashioned. Like the diners in the 50's.

"Melody Diner?" I questioned.

"Yeah! This place is awesome! And the waiters and waitresses are awesome! You'll see why soon." He said dragging me through the door. I was greeted with the smell of hamburgers, milkshakes, fries, and other foods. My stomach growled. I hadn't realized I was starved until now.

A guy it an 80's waiter outfit greeted us and sat us down on a table to the left of the entrance. **(It's the table in Diner's and Dater's that Ally and Trish sat at while Austin performed Heart Beat.) **I looked at one of the menus at the table. Not bad prices either.

"So what would you like to have Ally?" He asks. Totally engulfed in whatever it is that he was looking at past my shoulder. I tried turning my head to see what it was that he was looking at. But he stopped me and started talking nervously.

"Have you tried the pancakes before? They're amazing! I always like the pancakes here. I hear they use the most wonderful batter-." I stopped him.

"Austin. You're babbling." I said with a laugh. He laughed too, but nervously. "What are you looking at?" I asked softly. He shook his head.

"It's nothing really." He said. I gave him the puppy dog eyes. His expression stayed the same. "Ally, that look only works on my face." He said cockily while pointing to his face. I laughed. But I was still a little upset that he wouldn't tell me why he was acting so strange.

I saw him glancing at a table near the back of the restaurant. I saw a blonde waitress and suddenly it all made sense.

"Awe! Austin's caught the love bug too!" I said excitingly. He gave me a strange look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You kept giving that waitress over there the 'looks'! Believe me! I know!" I said. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. So what if I have a small crush. It's no big deal." He said shrugging if off. Now it was my turn to give him a strange look.

Eventually we decided what we wanted. Austin pushed a red button that signaled a waiter or waitress that we were ready to order. **(I just made that up. :D that would be so awesome! I went to this restaurant that you had to pick up a phone and tell someone what you wanted over the phone! It was so cool!)**

"Austin you are so like me!" I said. He looked at me in shock and horror and confusion.

"How am I, the amazing Austin, like you Ally Dawson?!" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"We are not alike!" I told hm.

"No we're not!" You're nervous and awkward, I'm Austin! You're shy and a song writer, I'm Austin! You have stage fright, I'm Austin! You're Ally, I'm Austin!" He exclaimed. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Well it's true!" He said seeing the look I gave him. "Never in a million years would I, Austin Moon, be nervous-."

"Hey Austin." Said the blonde waitress. Austin's eyes got bigger and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. I chuckled.

"H-hey C-cassidy!" he stuttered. Haha and I was the nervous one? Well, I was. But so was he!

"So may I take your order?" She asked in an amazing singsong voice. Wow. She was great.

Austin sighed. "I'll have the bacon burger with fries." He said dreamily. I laughed.

"And you?" Cassidy asked.

"I'll have the chicken apple pecan salad with Italian dressing." **(That sounds really good right now)**.

She nodded. "Okay. It'll be ready in about twenty minutes." She said before walking off towards the kitchen.

He was still staring at the spot where she was standing like three minutes ago. I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Austin?" I was getting a little annoyed. I don't know why. And I was a little jealous of my best friend.

He jumped and I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Sorry Ally. It's just that I have a small crush on Cassidy." He said.

"Small? Well, duh. It's really obvious." I said and he smiled.

"So school starts next week! Are you excited?" He asked.

I groaned. "No! I'm freaking out! I won't know anyone there!" I see him give me a hurt look and add, "Besides you." He smiles.

"Don't worry Ally! You'll fit in soon enough! You're awesome!" He said and I blushed.

"No I'm not. I'm shy girl Ally. Nobody likes me." I muttered playing with my hair. He lifted my chin to look him in the eye. I got butterflies.

"I like you Ally. And I'll be there for you **(the title!almost) **when you start school don't worry." He said softly. My butterflies got worse and I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Thanks Austin." I said. We talked more about school before another waitress brought out food out. I could tell he was a little disappointed that it wasn't Cassidy. But he was still happy because he got his burgers and fries.

He dug into his food, barely swallowing. Ew. I would never understand how teenage boys could eat all that food and still look amazing. Like Austin.

"I want to hang out with your family again." I said after swallowing a bite of my yummy salad.

Austin laughed. "I guess we could. They're not that cool." He said with a shrug.

I took one of his fries. Yum. "Yes they are! Especially Riker. He's cute." I said that just to see what he would do.

He shuddered. "What?! You. Think. RIKER. IS. CUTE?!" He almost yelled. I giggled.

"Calm down Austin. You know that you're my favorite. I was just messing with you." I said. He sighed.

"Good. Because I am awesome. And cute." He said cockily. I laughed. Once we finished eating we left a tip for Cassidy-it was Austin's idea-and set off for his house again. We walked the whole way there. It hurt my feet.

"Austin, I'm tired." I complained.

"How? I'm not tired." He said.

"Well, you're a basketball player and I have high heels." I groaned. Why did I wear high heeled boots?

He sighed. "True." He stopped and crouched down in front of me. I was confused. "Well? Are you going to get on or not?" He asked. I sighed but climbed onto his back. He got back up and started panting.

"Jeesh, you're heavy." He said.

"What?!" I yelled. Was I really fat? I started to climb down but he held onto my legs.

"I'm joking. You're really light. You need to eat more. You're all skin and bones." He said squeezing my ankle. His hand easily wrapped around my while calf. It tickled and I giggled.

Soon we were in front of his house. He rang the doorbell. Rydel answered the door. She saw us and laughed.

"She got tired." Austin pointed out. Rydel laughed again. She moved aside to make room for us.

"Well come on in!" She said laughing once again. Austin laughed too and walked into the living room, throwing me on the couch. I landed with a thud but I still laughed. I straightened up as his other siblings came into the room.

"Hey look! It's Ally!" Said Riker, plopping down next to me. I smiled at him and he put an arm around my shoulder. Austin glared at him and I just laughed. Rocky sat down next to Riker and Rydel sat next to me. Where was Austin? I wondered.

He had sat down on a small couch next to the couch we were on.

"So Ally. Whatcha wanna do?" Austin asked awkwardly. I laughed and thought for a minute.

"Well, I would love to hear you guys again!" I said. They smile and agreed.

They led me downstairs to their basement. It was decorated in colorful decorations. On the left wall of the square sized room were instruments. There were 3 microphones, a drum set, an electric piano, and on the wall by the drums were two guitars, a red electric and a brown acoustic. There were also a whole bunch of other instruments hung up on the walls everywhere. Cool.

They took their places: Austin behind the main microphone with a light brown acoustic guitar he got from another wall, Riker at the mic to the right of Austin with the brown guitar, Rocky at the drums, and Rydel at the piano.

"What do you want us to sing?" Austin asked. I thought for a second.

"One of the songs you guys wrote?" I suggested.

Austin blushed. "Well, we've wrote songs before, but they're not so great." He said. The others sheepishly nodded.

I laughed. "Well, I have some songs!" I said. They brightened up.

I taught them the song notes. **(By this point you probably already guessed that there will be a song in this chapter). **

Soon we were laughing and singing along. Except me. Because I do not sing in front of people, except my dad and Austin.

"Guys! That was awesome! Play it again!" I said clapping my hands. They smiled, clearly pleased, and started playing the music again.

**(****_Austin's lyrics in_****_italics, _****Riker's in under lined,****)**

Played it safe,

I kept my foot up on the brake.

I never really took a chance in life, 

And didn't live for today.

Aw girl and then I met you, 

Open my eyes to something new.

You know you set me free like no one else, 

And got me acting a fool.

_Don't you know you changed, my life,_

_Girl cuz now I'm living and it feels so right, yeah._

_You got my heart beat pumping, _

_And it's going insane,_

_You got me jumping out of aeroplanes._

_And that's whyyyyyy._

_I'm crazy, it's true._

_Crazy 4 u._

_You got me base-jump living,_

_And I can't look down._

_You know, you short circuit my brain._

_I can't lieeeeeeeee._

_I'm crazy, it's true._

_Crazy 4 u._

Midnight dipping in the pool,

Or sneaking out up on the roof.

You're unpredictable and girl that's what,

That's what I love about you.

_Don't you know you changed, my life,_

_Girl cuz now I'm living, and it feels so right, yeah._

_You got my heart beat pumping, _

_And it's going insane._

_You got my jumping out of aeroplanes._

_And that's whyyyyyy,_

_I'm crazy, it's true._

_Crazy 4 u._

_You got me base-jump living,_

_And I can't look down._

_You know you short circuit my brain._

_I can't lieeeeeee,_

_I'm crazy, it's true,_

_Crazy 4 u._

_I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you,_

_And I'm gonna love you girl, _

_Like you never knew, woah._

_Don't you know you changed, my life,_

_Girl cuz now I'm living, and it feels so right, yeah._

_You got my heart beat pumping,_

_And it's going insane._

_You got me jumping out of aeroplanes._

_And that's whyyyyyyyy._

_I'm crazy, it's true, _

_Crazy 4 u._

_You got my base-jump living,_

_And I can't look down._

_You know you short circuit my brain._

_I can't lieeeeeeee._

_I'm crazy, it's true,_

_Crazy 4 u._

_I'm crazy, it's true, Crazy 4 U._

I clapped again. "Guys that was awesome!" I exclaimed. They all smiled and bowed.

I looked at them standing there looking all rock star like. Then an idea hit me.

"Ohmygosh! I just got a brilliant idea!" I exclaimed. They looked at me with curiosity.

"YOU GUYS SHOULD BE A BAND!"

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**I'm going to have a small vote. **

**Which Would You Perfer?**

**1) To have them all sing as a band.**

**2) Or to have just Austin sing and be the lead of the band.**

**Please review and vote! And read my other stories! And thank you for reading so much! I am truely sorry that I haven't updated lately. STUPID SCHOOL!**

**~Mrs. Lynch. LOL ;D**


	12. Everything Has Changed

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the huge gigantic wait...**

**But I have a reason...**

**My Microsoft Word Processer broke down and I wasn't able to type any stories without loosing everything! But I finally got it fixed! AWESOMESAUCE! But really, I apologize for the wait, I hope you guys haven't given up on this story. I really want to finish it, it's just been really hard. There's been a lot of drama at school, trying to past my electives for the first semester, getting in shape for track, winter break, family drama and issues, and finally a bit of writers block.**

**But I'm back! I didn't die. **

**OMG! AUSLLY FEELS ON TV! Sorry, I am over obsessed with Auslly. And it's becoming more and more noticable. I can't wait for FerrisWheels and FunkyBreath. On the promo everytime Trish says "That girl can't take a hint or a mint," I always add, "Yup! She can't take a hint that Austin belongs to Ally!" My dad looks at me weird. XD Oh well. **

**Well, please enjoy! And if you forgot about what happens before this chapter feel free to read the story again (its my fault, I took soo long.) **

**ENJOY! R&R!**

Chapter Eleven: Everything Has Changed

"YOU GUYS SHOULD BE A BAND!" I said. They all looked at me weird.

"What?" Austin asked. I nodded.

"You heard me! You guys should be a band! You guys are great at performing!" I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but who would actually listen to us?" Rydel asked. True.

"Well, we could try this out. For fun." I said with a smile.

"That's a great idea Ally. You're always the one to come up with great ideas. Maybe you could come up with an idea that involved you and me." He said winking. I blushed and Austin glared at him.

"But I'm serious guys! It would be fun! You guys are seriously talented! And I could write your songs!" I said. They all smiled.

"I like the idea! I say we should!" Rocky said. I smiled.

"Whoever agrees with Ally say 'I'!" Rydel said.

Rocky, Riker, and Rydel said 'I'. I smiled, but noticed that Austin hadn't.

"What's wrong Austin? Do you not like the idea?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's an amazing idea. It's just that…I don't know." He said shrugging. I was confused. I knew that Austin wasn't saying the whole truth.

"Um…okay?" I said.

Riker shoved Austin. "Don't be a downer Austin. It's an awesome idea! We just need to figure out how to advertise." He said.

"Well, we could work on some songs, and when school starts we could advertise with kids at school-." Austin cut me off.

"NO!" He yelled. I was shocked. Why would he say no? I thought he liked the idea?

"W-why?" I said, still shocked.

"Just because. I can't let anyone at school know that I sing. Let alone with my siblings." He said. Ouch. That hurt, and I could tell that it really hurt his siblings too.

"Wow, love you too bro." Rocky said, walking upstairs with Rydel.

"Dude, what's with the douche attitude?" Riker asked. I agreed. Austin didn't need to act like this.

"Why do you care so much about that anyway?" I asked.

He scoffed. "You wouldn't understand. I have a reputation to keep up. I can't let some family band ruin it. Sorry Ally, but I'm popular. You wouldn't get it." He said. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't believe he said something like that. I thought he was kind and sweet and caring. But it turns out he wasn't.

"Wow Austin." Was all I said. He realized what he had actually told me and came towards me.

"No Ally! I didn't-." He started. I cut him off.

"No Austin. I get it. You don't need a nobody like me getting in the way of your 'reputation'. I understand. I won't be in your way anymore." I said before grabbing my book and running upstairs. I said goodbye to Rocky and Rydel, grabbed my jacket and ran to my house.

I collapsed on my bed and cried. What he really said hurt. I didn't think he would actually say something like that. But I guess that's what you get for trusting someone without really knowing them.

Riker's P.O.V. (I know right, I'm shocked too!)

I couldn't believe that my brother was such a jerk to Ally. And she seemed so nice.

I pushed Austin. We were still in the basement and Ally had left just minutes ago, looking like she was going to cry.

"What the heck Austin?! Why would you say that?! Are you really that much of a jerk?" I yelled at him. He looked shocked.

"I-I don't know why I said that." He said. I don't know why either.

He started walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I called out.

"I'm going to go apologize to Ally for being a jerk!" He called back. I sighed. Good, because I was about ready to beat him up. He has been acting like a jerk ever since he got into high school. I think the popularity has gotten to his head. He didn't need to act like that. He could've just calmly told us he didn't want to.

Oh gosh. I'm starting to sound like mom.

Ally's P.O.V.

I sniffled again. I refused to let my dad into my room, so he told me that dinner was in the fridge and he left for work. I wish I would've talked to him, now I wouldn't see him until the morning. He had extra work to do because he was still a little new to this job environment, so they called him in early and for longer so he could train.

I was sitting down on my window seal, writing in my journal, while looking at the tree house. It a little windy and cloudy now, but luckily there was no rain, the rain reminded me of what happened when I met Austin.

I wiped away more tears. Austin. Why should I cry over a person I haven't even known for a week? I shouldn't cry, that's for sure.

But the way that me and Austin act towards each other, it's like we've known each other forever. And it hurt to hear those words come out of his mouth.

I sighed and continued writing in my journal. I had a song idea and decided to write it down. I got out some music sheets and wrote out my feelings in a song.

I'm so used to people in my life saying they care, then they go ahead and hurt me. I should've known he would be like that. I always let people in and showed them the real me. Then they use me or hurt me and I'm left scarred and torn again. It takes me a while to heal. And when I do it just starts all over again. It's a hurtful, repetitive process.

I walked into the bathroom, glad that my dad was gone for work, and grabbed the scissors.

Okay…so I haven't told you everything…I cut myself. I have since after my mom died, when I was 14. I tried to stop, but I couldn't it helped me escape for a little while. I don't know why, but I enjoyed feeling the pain. It helped me forget.

I looked at the many scars on my wrists and arms and sighed. I really did want to stop, but I couldn't.

I cut my wrist (staying away from my vein) and gasped in pain. I shut my eyes for a couple of minutes, feeling the blood run down my arm and into the sink. I cleaned the blood up and put a bandage on.

I walked back into my room and opened the window and shivered as the chilly air hit my skin. I sat down and started playing the piano, hoping that he would hear this song. And it would show him how I am.

_Can't see you anymore, _

_You're an inch out the door._

_Didn't know what I do know now._

_With words I've been betrayed._

_You respond and let them fade._

_And I just won't let you bring me down._

_You can see what I know, and I know,_

_Somewhere there's a sorry heart. _

_Tell me why these roads keep leading,_

_Leading you right back to me._

_Liar, Liar,_

_Don't cry on my shoulder._

_You played with fire,_

_And smiled when you told her._

_Whoa, oh oh, oh oh_

_Thought you were someone._

_Whoa, oh oh, oh oh._

_Goodbye to no one._

_So break away the touch,_

_Of bliss you miss so much._

_But I won't tell you to come back home._

_Emotions dissipate; _

_Is love designed to hate?_

_Keep on driving away from here._

_Eye the rain as it falls in your hands._

_Will there be another storm?_

_Tell me why these roads keep leading,_

_Leading you right back_

_Liar, Liar,_

_Don't cry on my shoulder._

_You played with fire,_

_And smiled when you told her,_

_Whoa, oh oh, oh oh_

_Thought you were someone_

_Whoa, oh oh, oh oh_

_Goodbye to no one._

_I don't need to know you'll be there._

_You're not on my mind._

_I don't need to know you care._

_Please don't waste my time._

_Liar, Liar,_

_Don't cry on my shoulder._

_You played with fire,_

_And smiled when you told her._

_Liar, Liar,_

_Don't cry on my shoulder._

_You played with fire,_

_And smiled when you told her._

_Whoa, oh oh, oh oh_

_Thought you were someone._

_Whoa, oh oh, oh oh_

_Goodbye to no one._

_Whoa, oh oh, oh oh_

_Whoa, oh oh, oh oh_

_Goodbye to no one._

I let a few tears fall as I heard something in the tree-house. I got up quickly and walked to the window. I saw Austin standing there, with tears in his eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said?" He asked. I didn't say anything. He climbed over the tree-house balcony railing and into my bedroom. I backed up from him and sat on the bed.

"Austin, go home. I don't want to talk to you. Ever again." I said, not looking at him.

He sighed and sat down next to me anyway, ignoring what I said.

"No Ally. I came here for a reason." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"And what would that be?" I asked softly.

"To apologize." He said. He took a deep breath and began.

"Ally Dawson, I am truly sorry. I didn't mean what I said back at my house. You're a great friend and I can't believe I would actually try and ruin it. I'm sorry for that. I don't know what it is, but there's something different about you. You helped me see the real me. I feel like myself. I am myself when I'm around you. When we sang together I felt like my real self. I felt like the guy who loved pancakes and singing no matter what. Not like the self-centered Austin who was a jerk. I hate that side of me. I really didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" He asked sincerely. I looked him in the eye.

No one has ever said anything like that to me, ever. I was shocked. I didn't think that Austin had it in him. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should give him a chance.

I cracked a smile. "Alright Austin, I forgive. I'll give you one more chance. So don't blow it." I warned him. He grinned and nodded his head, grabbing me into a tight hug.

"Of course of course! I won't let you down Ally! I promise." He said into my hair. I let myself smile and hugged him back, enjoying his summer breeze smell.

He pulled back from the hug and looked at me. "That song you wrote…it was beautiful." He said. I blushed.

"Thanks, I wrote another duet." I said shyly. His face lit up like a little kid on Christmas.

"Really? Can we sing it?!" He said excitingly. I laughed and nodded.

"Sure, let's go to the piano." I said. He followed me and sat down on the piano bench, invading my personal bubble. Not that I minded anyway.

I took out the lyrics titled "Everything Has Changed" And he read some notes on the sheets.

"It says here that it can also be played by guitar. Can we try it out?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled. "Good, I'll go get my guitar. Be back in a sec." he said, winking and disappearing into the tree-house; coming back with his beautiful guitar.

He started playing the notes.

**(Note: Austin's parts are in bold, Ally's are in italics and both are normal.)**

_All I knew this morning I woke,_

_Is I know something now,_

_Know something now,_

_I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago,_

_Is brown eyes* and freckles and your smile,_

_In the back of my mind,_

_Making me feel right._

_I just want to know_

_You better know_

_You better know_

_You better now (x2)_

I just want to know

You better know

You better know

You better now

I just want to

Know you

Know you

Know you

Cause all I know is we said 'hello'

And your eyes look like coming home.

All I know is a simple name,

Everything Has Changed.

All I know is we held the door,

You'll be mine

And I'll be yours.

All I know since yesterday is,

Everything Has Changed.

**And all my walls stood tall,**

**Painted blue.**

**But I'll take them down,**

**Take them down,**

**And open up the door for you.**

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies,_

_The beautiful kind._

_Making up for lost time, taking flight,_

_Making me feel right._

I just want to know

You better know

You better know

You better now (x3)

I just want to

Know you

Know you

Know you

Cause all I know is we said 'hello'

And your eyes look like coming home,

All I know is a simple name,

Everything Has Changed.

All I know is we held the door.

You'll be mine,

And I'll be yours.

All I know since yesterday is,

Everything Has Changed.

Come back and tell me why,

I'm feeling like I've missed,

You all this time.

And meet me there tonight,

And let me know that it's,

Not all in my mind.

_I just want to know_

_You better know_

_You better know_

_You better now_

_I just want to _

_Know you_

_Know you_

_Know you_

Cause all I know is we said 'hello'

And your eyes felt like coming home.

All I know is a simple name,

Everything Has Changed.

All I know is we held the door.

You'll be mine,

And I'll be yours.

All I've known since yesterday is,

Everything Has Changed.

_All I know is we said 'hello'_

_So dust off your highest hopes,_

_All I know is pouring rain,_

Everything Has Changed

_All I know is a new found brightness._

_All my days,_

_I'll know your face._

_All I know since,_

Yesterday is, is

Everything Has Changed

"Oh my gosh Ally! That was amazing! I loved it!" he said hugging me after setting his guitar down. I smiled and hugged him back. I was glad we were on a good note again.

We separated from the hug and he noticed something.

"Um, Ally? What happened to your wrist?"

Uh oh.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you like it!  
I do not own the songs. Sadly. The first song is Liar, Liar by Christina Grimmie the second is Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran.**

**I love both songs so much! **

**Sorry about Austin being a jerk, but I need him to act like that so the rest of the story will work out and make sense...if that makes sense...-.-**

**FIRST AUSLLY SONG! Yes, Ally wrote it because those feelings are now there for her, she just hasn't mentioned it or admitted it yet. Austin doesn't feel that way though...not yet though. (; **

**I love that song, it's awesome. XD**

***The song said green eyes, but Austin has brown eyes, so I changed it. (:**

**Please review and enjoy! I'm working on chapter 13 right now! EEP!**


	13. Dark Side

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for this chapter!  
So it's a short chapter. But I just had to post a chapter for you guys so you won't die of bordom. :P**

**Speaking of dying...**

**I HAVE DIED AND GONE TO AUSLLY HEAVEN!  
Who has seen the promo for Girlfriends and Girl Friends?!  
If you have and are wayyy excited too feel free to Review about it or PM me! SO WE CAN FANGIRL TOGETHER!**

**AGLKKGLJALKSFJKUHa;fdjf'af;lsdf **

**There is no way I can explain how happy I am that the Auslly arc is FINALLY HERE! IT'S ABOUT TIME ALLY!  
I just can't wait to see them date...and kiss. ;)**

**So, back to the story. :)**

**I know that after this chapter you're going to look at Ally a little bit different. But it's only because she's been through so much. Her mom died and she's not sure what to do with Austin (his attitude and kindness and her crush on him), so that's how she finds her escape. **

**I am so sorry if that subject affends anyone. If it does, please tell me and I will personally apologise. The only reason I'm using that subject in this story is to help with the plot line.**

**Enough of me blabbing about that stuff. I doubt any of you actually read this Author's Note. If you do, please tell me! It would mean so much that my babbling actually gets read by my viewers! xD I am such a dork. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story...actually...I own Austin! I'm so sorry. I bought him on EBay the other day...he's hiding in my closet at this moment. xD JOKING! I wish he was in my closet. hehe. ;) I do own the plot line though...so that counts for something right? No...okay. -.-**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter Twelve: Dark Side

Ally's P.O.V.

I gulped. What am I supposed to tell Austin?

I accidently cut myself on a sheet of music paper? No, that's not very believable.

"Ally? Please answer me!" He said. He sounded really worried.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Austin." I muttered. He really didn't need to worry about it.

I could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Yes I do need to worry Ally. You're my best friend. It's my job." He said. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me.

"Y-you're my best friend?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Well, duh. We have so much in common. We act like we've known each other forever." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"I feel the same." I lied. Truth is I was falling hard for the amazing blonde. He could sing and dance and was so kind and his eyes were kind and his hair flopped just the right way and his smile…holy pickles his smile was…dang. I was boy crazy.

"Um, Ally? Are you okay?" He asked me. I blushed and looked down when I realized that I was staring at the Blonde Cutie.

Ugh! Stop it Ally! YOU SHOULD NOT LIKE HIM!

My mind babble was right. I shouldn't like him. Something just told me that he would break my heart. I could feel it. And it's not like he would ever like me.

GRRR! This love thing was really confusing.

"Um, I'm fine." I told Austin after a while. He smiled.

"Good," He turned serious. "Now please tell me what happened to your wrist."

I sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready to tell you Austin. You're my best friend, but I've never told anyone this before. A-and I'm just worried that it will change you're view of me, and you'll walk away. And I'll b-be all alone with no one a-again. Please don't judge me. I-". He cut me off.

"Ally," He chuckled. "I would never judge you. I would never leave. I promise. I'll accept you as you are." He said with a smile. I looked at him. And smiled. I believed him.

So I undid the bandage and heard him gasp. I looked down at the long vertical cut going down my forearm. It stung when the cold air from the open window make contact with the cut.

"Ally…" He whispered. I felt tears prick out of the corner out of my eye. "Do you really hurt yourself Ally?"

I nodded slowly and heard him take a deep breath. I looked up at his face through my tears to see him trying not to explode and get mad.

"Ally," He said sternly. When I didn't answer and look up at him he grabbed my chin in his hands. "Ally. Look at me." He said. I looked him in the eye, tears running down my cheeks and onto his hands.

"I'm so sorry Austin." I whispered.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked. I shrugged and continued crying. He pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Ally. Please, oh, please do not hurt yourself. When you hurt yourself it makes me want to too. Please don't Ally. Please!" He said. He sounded like he was about to cry. I hugged him hard and nodded.

"Okay Austin. I promise I won't hurt myself anymore." I said. I felt him sigh with relief and hug me tighter.

But what he didn't know is that I cut myself because of him. He would beat himself up if he knew. So I didn't say anything and just hugged him harder.

"Austin," I said after we finished hugging. "I have a song to sing to you. It's about my 'problem'" I said and he nodded in understanding.

"Okay." He leaned against the front of the piano, facing me as I sat on the piano bench. I got out the song from my journal and started playing.

_Oh, no, oh, oh_

_There's a place, that I know._

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone._

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay?_

_Even if it hurts._

_Even if I try to push you out,_

_Will you return?_

_And remind who I really am,_

_Please remind me who I really am._

_Everybody's got a dark side._

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect._

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond,_

_From black dust._

_It's hard to know what can become,_

_If you give up._

_So don't give up on me._

_Please remind me who I really am._

_Everybody's got a dark side._

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect._

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away._

_Don't run away._

_Just tell me that you will stay._

_Promise me you will stay._

_Don't run away._

_Don't run away._

_Just promise me you will stay._

_Promise me you will stay._

_Will you love me?_

_OH!_

_Everybody's got a dark side._

_Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect._

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away._

_Don't run away._

_Don't run away._

_Promise you'll stay._

I was crying by the time the song ended. That song said a lot about me. I looked at his face, wondering if he would love my dark side.

He was trying not to cry, but failed. A few tears slipped down his cheek and he quickly wiped them away. He didn't want to be seen as weak. I smiled softly and stood up and went to him.

"Austin? Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and took a deep breath before looking at me.

He smiled. "That was so amazing Ally. I feel like I know a lot more about you know that you've sung that song."

I smiled at him. "So, are you willing to accept my dark side?" I asked. He grinned.

"Of course Ally Dawson." He said before grabbing me in a huge hug.

I could barely breath. But I didn't mind.

Me and Austin were fine. And that was all that mattered.

There was no separating Austin&Ally.

**HOLA AMIGOS! Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! **

**That song was one of my favorites, Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. :)**

**Once again I apologise for the touchy subject. **

**Please review! Even if you're telling me that my story is crap. It still makes me happy that I'm getting another review!**

**I am going to spice up my Author's Notes now and the end of the chapters. **

**WOO HOO!**

**Chapter Questions: **

**Who is you're favorite Austin and Ally character? (Mine is Austin)**

**Who is you're favorite Marvel character? (Mine is Loki and Thor-even though Loki is evil)**

**Lol, I know. It was very random of me to bring Marvel up all of the sudden. But it is for a reason. **

**I am working on an Avengers fanfic. One about Loki. I want to finish Catch Me first though. But I will tell you when it is up (For you peoples who also enjoy reading avengers fanfics). SO yeah!**

**Please read my other Austin and Ally fanfictions!**

**Breaking Your Own Heart, Catch Me, and More Than A Summer Fling**

**Okay, enough babbling. xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! BUH BYE LITTLE MUNCHKINS!  
xD gosh, now I know why my parents think I'm so weird. xD**


End file.
